Girls Night
by love345
Summary: Bulma decides to have a girls night with all her friends, including her daughter and her friends, however some certain creeps want to find out their secrets so they get all the guys together to spy on them. What secrets will they learn? Will involve some swearing, sex references, sex stories and music.
1. Let's have a girl's night in

**Happy New year to my fellow readers xx**

 **NEWS FLASH! I GOTTA NEW STORY ;)**

 **This i** **sn't gonna be a long story but basically i read this story**

 **'Story time' By Rraz45**

 **And i really liked it. So i wanted to do a story like that, the girls coming over and having a chat where the guys are spying on them ;) So here's the girls that are gonna be involved**

 **Bulma**

 **Chichi**

 **18**

 **Launch**

 **Bulla**

 **Videl**

 **Marron**

 **Pan**

 **And for the guys it'll be**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Roshi**

 **Krillen**

 **Piccolo**

 **Gohan**

 **Trunks**

 **Uub**

 **Goten**

 **Yamcha**

 **Tien**

 **Oolong**

 **So the idea is that Bulma invites the girls around and Oolong gets the guys into spying on the girls and the girls have no idea and are unaware of the voice recorders and cameras around the living room. So i hope you enjoy, this will involve some sexual references, some graphic stories, some singing cause i love that (Best thing to do on a girls night) and some girly fun. Enjoy ;)**

 **P.s this is after gt and in my head, Goku turned back into an adult and piccolo did not die. Okay?**

 **And P.p.s You obviously know the pairings for your well known characters like V+B, G+CC And K+18 But just to let you know on the next generation pairings its**

 **Trunks and Marron**

 **Goten and Bulla**

 **Uub and Pan**

 **Cute pairings in My opinions ;) Anyway on with the story**

 **Chapter 1: Let's have a girls night in**

 **Bulma Pov:** Sitting in my lab all day testing new experiments, Helping my arrogant husband with his training equipment and being a full time mum to two teens is my life! I need some excitement or just some fun for at least one night. Oh to Hell with it! I'm throwing a girls night, right here, tonight. I went to my Daughter's room and found her studying at her desk, She was just like me in so many ways, her intelligence, her strength and of course her beauty. However she bared her father's arrogance and stubbornness however his bravery and loyalty, I am so proud of her, it felt like yesterday held her in my arms as a tiny baby and now 17 years old and beautiful and incredible.

'Hey mum what's up?' she asked closing her book

'Bulla, call Marron and Pan and tell them we are having a girls night, I'm inviting all our girlfriends over for a girls night' I announced

'Awesome sounds good to me, I'll contact them then i'll go get some snacks too.' She nodded grabbing her cellphone

'Good idea' I smiled and went to make a couple of phone calls 'Remeber to tell them to bring their mums too' I said as she nodded and dialled a number to her phone

 **No pov**

Bulla dialled the number and waited for an answer

...

On a little island in the middle of the ocean a young blonde teen was relaxing under the golden sun wearing a small red bikini when her phone started to vibrate as she saw the name of her caller she answered

'Hey Bra, What's going on?' she asked

 _'you and your mum are invited to our place for a girls night, be here by 7?' Bra announced_

'Sounds like fun! Hold on a sec' Marron said and ran inside to find her mum doing some combat training

'Mum! You and I got an invite to a girl's night at Capsule corp! wanna go?' she asked as her mum looked to her daughter

'Why not? if it will get me away from Roshi and oolong staring at me in a way that makes me want to punch them, then sure we can go' 18 said

'Bra we're in, this girl's night is gonna be great' Marron said with excitment unaware that a certain old man and pig were eavesdropping on the conversation

'A girl's night? all girls? having pillow fights in their underwear! This is a night we can't miss Roshi!' oolong said excitedly

'Agreed! we better make our own arrangements' Roshi smirked as Krillen came into the room

'What are you too planning?' he asked as they smirked and looked to one another

'How'd you like to do some spying?' Roshi asked as Krillin raised an eyebrow

...

Bra began to ring another number an waited for an answer

...

in a big house 8 miles away from capsule corp a young beautiful raven haired teen was training with her father and Piccolo building her strength, suddenly she was put off by her phone ringing in her pocket. she called for a time out to her dad and answered her phone.

'Hello?' she answered

 _'Hey pan'_

 _'_ Bulla, what can i do for you?' Pan asked

' _You and your mum come over to us at 7, we're having a girls night'_ Bulla explained

'Sounds like Fun, we'll be there' Pan smiled and hung up the phone, she ran into the house to find her mum cooking

'Everything alright honey?' Videl asked

'Mum, you and me are going to Bulma and Bulla's tonight for a girls night, interested?' She smiled as he mum smiled back

'Sounds like fun! I best make enough food for your father and Piccolo before we leave then' she winked as Pan laughed

Meanwhile Gohan and Piccolo were still sparring until Gohan heard the call of his wife

'Gohan, Pan and I won't be here tonight, we're off to a girl's night at Bulma's' she explained

'No problem honey you have a good time' Gohan smiled as she handed him the phone

'Also Krillen is on the line he wants to speak to you' She said and walked back to the house

'Krillin?' Gohan answered the phone

' _Hey Gohan, I'm guessing your aware of our wives and daughters going to this girls night at Bulma's right?'_

'I am'

 _'Well we are planning to have a night of our own, it's called 'spying on the girls'_ Krillen smirked

'Uhhhhh...Do you think that's wise?' Gohan asked

 _'Does it matter?' Meet at Kame house around the same time the girls arrive at Bulma's''_ Krillen said and hung up leaving gohan confused and looked to Piccolo

'It seems like you and me have plans tonight'

'Hmph!' Piccolo frowned

...

Somewhere far in the dessert canyons a familiar blonde was shooting some thugs as the ran away cowardly

'Don't hurt us please' they yelled

'That's whatcha get for trying to steal my belongings!' She yelled continuously shooting as they ran far

'LAUNCH!' A voice yelled as she lowered her weapon

'Tien! you scared me' she frowned

'not as much as you scared those men' Tien said 'What did they do anyway?'

'They tried to steal what was rightfully mine' she said and opened her sack of money as he rolled his eyes

'Where did you steal this from?' he asked

'It's not stealing, its borrowing, you should try it sometime' She smirked as a wind of sand tickled her nose 'Ahh...Ahh...ACHOO!' Suddenly her hair turned to a dark blue and her face grew kinder and looked to the money in her bag

'Oh! where did i get this from' she wondered as Tien smiled softly and took the bag

'Don't worry, we'll give it back later' Tien said

'You know my other half cares deeply for you, just like I do, despite everything she does' Launch said softly

'I know, I care for you too' he said and kissed her softly

'TIEN! LAUNCH!' they both heard a call from Chiaotzu who was flying towards them.

'What's going on Chiaotzu?' Tien asked

'You both got a message, Launch there's a phone call from Bulma, Here' He said handing her the phone

'Hello Bulma' Launch answered

' _hey old friend, how'd you like to come over for a girls night at Capsule corp tonight, 7pm?' Bulma asked_

 _'_ Ooo sounds like fun!' I'll see you later' Launch said and hung up

'What was that all about?' Tien asked

'Bulma invited me to hers for a girls night, I better get some stuff ready' Launch smiled and went back to her accommodation leaving tien and chiaotzu

'And what was my message?' Tien asked

'That we were to go to Kame house around the same time the girls are having their night'

'What for?'

'Oolong never said, only it'll be entertaining'

'I guess we'll just have to find out' Tien said and crossed his arms

...

somewhere far over the mountains there was a small little house and within was a the strongest being on the planet, stuffing his face with the delicious food cooked by his beloved wife, Chichi boiled some rice by the cooker with her back turned to her husband as he had a perfect view of her backside, he smirked and got to his feet to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck making her blush and giggle

'Your impossible son Goku' She sighed

'Yes but you still love me, Son Chichi' he said turning her around to kiss her sweet lips

'With everything I have' she smiled as their kiss turned a little more passionate

'AHEM!' they broke their kiss to see their son standing in the doorway blushing at the sight of his parents

'Hey son' Goku laughed nervously and did his signature awkward stance as his wife brushed herself down

'Come sit down and eat Goten, did you finish that science homework?' chichi asked

'Yes mum I did' Goten said making his mother smile

'Tuck in boys, I know your dying for some food' she laughed as the sayiens dived into their meal as the small female human had a small plate to herself, suddenly the phone satrted to ring as chichi went to answer it

'Hello son residence' she answered

 _'Hey Chichi It's Bulma'_

'Bulma how are you?'

 _'Great! you busy tonight?'_

 _'_ Not at all'

' _Good cause i would have said cancel your plans and come to capsule corp tonight, we're having a girls night'_

'A girls's night?' Chichi asked in wonder making Goten and Goku look up from their food and look at one another

 _'Yeah that's right i've got the other girls to come too, including launch. just need your answer'_

'Yeah sure, I'll come sounds like fun' chichi smiled

' _Great Be at capsule corp by 7pm' Bulma said and hung up the phone_

 _'_ A girl's night?' Goku asked

'Apparently so, I guess i should go and get ready' Chichi smiled and went upstairs as the phone rang again as Goten went to answet it

'hello?' Goten answered

' _Goten, you and your dad come to Kame house at 7pm and see if you can get Uub to come too. He'll want a part in this' Krillen said_

'A part in what?' Goten asked

 _'A night of spying on the girls, see if we can find out some secrets from the girls' Krillen said with roshi and Oolong laughing in the background._

'forget you you though you were doing tonight, come to Kame house brink Goku and Uub' Krillen said and hung up as Goten looked to his dad

'It seems like we got our own plans' Goten said as goku looked confused

 **7pm**

Bulla placed all sorts of snacks on the tables in the living room, snacks such as cookies, crisps, popcorn, wine, soda, chocolates and doughnuts, Bulla wore a yellow mini skirt and white tank top with her hair in curls, Bulma walked in wearing a green long sleeved top and blue jeans and looked to the sight, delicious food and drink, nice cozy fire and a karaoke machine out, oh yes this was going to be a good night. Trunks walked into the room looking like he'd gotten a good work out in.

'What's all this?' Trunks asked

'I though i told you, you and your father have to make yourself scarce tonight, we're having a girls night' Bulma said

'Who said we have to go anywhere?' Vegeta said leaning on the door

'I said so! I need a break form you two for one night and i say go entertain yourselves elsewhere' Bulma crossed her arms as they looked to eachother and frowned, suddenly Trunks' phone rang

'Hello?' He answered

 _'Trunks its goten, meet at Kame House, we're gonna spy on the girls night' Goten said as Trunks nodded and hung up_

'Alright ladies, it doesn't matter, Dad and I have plans anyway' Trunks smirked

'Do we?' Vegeta raised an eyebrow

'Yes, dad let's go' Trunks said as the went outside and flwe into the sky

'Where are we going boy?' Vegeta asked

'How would you like to find some secrets about mum dad?' Trunks asked as Vegeta smirked as the flew to Kame house

...

Back at Cap. Corp Bulma and Bulla heard and knock on their door and were greeted by 18 and Marron

'Let's get this party started' Marron smiled, she was wearing a pink sundress with golden shoes and her hair was placed in a ponytail, 18 wore white jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with blue sequins sewed into it.

'Agreed' Bulla laughed as Launch walked into the room as well in her blue haired form, she wore a dark green knee length cotton dress with nike black shoes and golden earrings, her hair was straightened for the evening.

'Thank you so much for inviting me Bulma' Launch smiled

'Are you kidding its been so long since we've hung out' Bulma sat them down in the living room as 2 more faces came into the house

'What up ma peeps' Pan joke hugging Bulla and Marron, she wore dark blue shorts with a yellow tank top with blue slip on shoes and her hair was placed in a long braid on the side of her head. Videl was wearing a pair of light blue jeans in a white sleeveless top and black shoes and her hair was also straight like Launch's.

'We brought some cupcakes as well' Videl smiled placing them down on the table

'You need not have bothered, Bulla went to get plenty of food' Bulma laughed

'Yeah but i love cupcakes' Bra laughed grabbing one

'So we're just waiting on one more' Bulma smiled looking to her watch

'Waiting on me?' A voice called in the doorway as everyone turned to see a familiar face, Chichi looked very different to her usual self, she was not wearing her Cheongsam, But was wearing a dark blue short skirt and a light green sleeveless top, and her shoes were white sandals and her hair was not in its ordinary bun but let loose and placed in long curls

'Grandma!' Pan smiled hugging chichi as chichi embraced her only grandchild

'Nice of you to join' 18 smiled giving her a glass of wine

'Now let's get this night started' Bulma smirked and raised her glass to drink

...

At Kame House all the guys had arrived to the island and were all gathered around the tv, Goku sat next to Gohan who sat next to Krillen, Trunks, Uub and Goten sat on bean bags on the floor, Vegeta had a chair to himself as did Piccolo, Yamcha sat in between Tien and Chiaotzu, And master Roshi sat in the middle of them all beside Oolong.

'Uhhhh, I don't understand what's going on here' Uub said nervously

'Boy! we are here to spy on the girls, hearing and watching everything their doing' Roshi smirked

'How are we gonna do that? we are here and they kicked us out' Trunks aksed

'Easy, i got Oolong to sneak in there and place a camera in there. Voila' Roshi smirked and turned on the TV,and they all had a perfect view of all the girls chatting and having drinks, laughing and smiling

'What is the purpose of spying on our mates old man?' Vegeta grunted

'Girls enjoy girls nights and one of the most popular things to do at a girls night is having a pillow fight...in their panties' Roshi had blood running out of his nose

'Your disgusting old man' Piccolo frowned

'Well you wouldn't understand!'

'What makes you think that's gonna happen?' Yamcha asked

'Because its Traditional at a girls night!'

'Not really...?' Goten said and got a slap on the head 'OW HEY!' He yelled

'IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN HER UNDERWEAR THEN THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU' Roshi yelled referring to Bulla as Vegeta got angry at his remark making Goten quiver and Roshi to cover his mouth in scilence

'Look even if they don't we can still find out some secrets they have' oolong said as they heard the girls laugh on TV intriguing the guys

'Why don't we listen in and find out' Krillen smirked watching the TV

 **What will the boys learn about the girls? what secrets will the girls spill? find out in the next chapter ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	2. Stories and Secrets

**So before we begin here's some instructions to follow:**

 **When the words are in bold that's jumping back to the boys dialogue**

 **When the words are in** _Italic_ **That's a flash back**

 **And when the words are** Nothing **That's the girl's dialogue and the present.**

 **Now, on with the story. this is a loooooooooooong chapter so buckle in. xx**

 **WARNING: Lemon scenes and a lot of them.**

 **Chapter 2: Stories and Secrets**

All the girls drank and chatted together totally unaware they were being watched. The girls sat in this following order, Bulma sat next to 18 who sat next to Videl, Pan Bulla and Marron had bean bags to sit, Pink for Marron, Blue for Bulla and yellow for Pan, Chichi had a comfy recliner to herself as did Launch.

'And then It turned out the secret was his teddy bear underwear' Videl laughed as did the others

'Chichi what kind of mother buys her son teddy bear underwear, wasn't he 18 years old?' Bulma asked

'It came in a pack I had no idea they were in there' Chichi answered

'Hey I got an idea, let's play truth or dare' Pan announced as he others agreed

'Here use this bottle' Marron smiled and spun the bottle and it landed on…..Videl!

'Uh oh'

'Alright Videl, Truth or dare?' 18 asked

I'm going safe for now…..truth'

'Okay easy question…Do you miss being a martial artist?' Bulma asked

'Hmmmmmmmm…..well I guess I miss the thrill of kicking some butt but I have gotten something better, I met an amazing man and raised a beautiful daughter, and if I had to do it all again I would' Videl smiled as the girls nodded in agreement

'I know what you mean videl, I gave up too to raise Gohan and Goten. Best decision I ever made, though I still train secretly, gotta keep up the title of strongest woman' Chichi smirked

'Let's be honest chichi, you can't think your still the strongest women on the planet' 18 disagreed

'You'd be surprised' Chichi smirked

'Okay ladies settle down' Launch laughed nervously

'Let's test your title Chichi, arm wrestle 18, right now then we'll see who's the strongest' Bulma said

'I place bets on my mom' Marron said 'She's an android not even Vegeta took her down easy'

 **'OH SNAP!' Yamcha joked to Vegeta as he grunted**

'Watch It Marron that's my dad you're talking about, and just for that I'm placing my bets on Chichi' Bulla huffed

'I bet grandma will win' Pan agreed

'I'll bet on 18' Launch went to 18's side with Marron

'I love you both so I'm staying out of this' Videl said

'Me too but I still wanna know who's gonna win' Bulma smirked as 18 and Chichi got into position

'Don't hurt each other' Videl said as they nodded and looked to one another dead in the eye

 **'Guess its time to find out whose wife is stronger' Roshi smirked as Krillen and goku looked intrigued to know as well**

 **'Hate to break to you goku but 18 trains everyday, there's no way she's gonna lose'**

 **'I don't know Krillen, if you get chichi riled enough she can even bring me down, my wife is stronger that she looks'**

'Okay ready…..1….2…3!' Bulma yelled as they arm wrestled, at first it seemed like chichi was struggling and 18 was winning

'Ha ha Chichi I'm at my full power there is no way your gonna beat me'

'Wait! Your at your full power?' Chichi asked

'Yes why?'

'Why didn't you say so, let me just power up' She smirked

'Wait what are you…owww!' 18's hand felt like it got crushed as chichi powered up and slammed her hand down on the table in Victory as the others cheered

'Told ya' chichi smirked

'Not bad' 18 smiled as they fist bumped

'I'll never understand why you guys love to fight so much' Bulma sighed

'Well we all have fighting genes in our family, even launch when you give her a gun' Pan joked

'Its true my other half loves to cause havoc and trouble' Launch giggled sweetly

'But training is way better, I don't think I could pick a better sparring partner than Bulla' Pan said

'you say that because we can get each other to our full potentials I mean we're compatible, I'm really impressed with how you handle your techniques your pretty tough for a outdoor gal'

'Yeah well your tough too, remember this' Pan revealed the scar on her arm 'You gave me this when you blasted me into barbed wire'

'By accident?' Marron asked

'No she argued with her dad just before and needed a punch bag' Pan said as the girls laughed

'I got that one beat 'Bra lowered her top to reveal her shoulder 'That scar there, is from you biting me!'

'That reminds me of when Goku bit Freiza on Namek' Bulma joked

'I guess it keeps in the family' 18 Agreed

'Oh! That's pretty gnarly.' Marron said looking at the bite

'You should've seen the bruise I gave her after' Bulla laughed

'Well, I will toast to my bite' Pan held up her glass

'And I will toast to your barbed wire scar.' Bulla and Pan clinked glasses and sat back down

'Hmm…So, on to emotional scars. Let's talk about guys.' Bulma smirked

'Oh finally' Marron joked

'I can't even believe ive been with Vegeta this long, I always though he'd get bored the first few months we go together'

'I don't know Bulma, He seems to have settled well, I mean, he's defending the earth, married and 2 kids.'

'Yeah and its been hard work I'll tell ya that much' Bulma sighed as 18 smirked

'I bet he's good at relieving the stress' 18 joked as the others laughed

'Oh shut up 18' Bulma laughed

'Oh come on Bulma, Does the prince of all sayiens live up to his standards?' Videl winked

'And what do you mean by that?' Bulma asked

'Is he Goooooooood in the bedroom?' Launch winked as the girls giggled making Bulma blush a little

 **'Guess we'll see what the grumpy stubborn Sayien is like' Oolong whispered But vegeta had pretty good ears**

 **'suddenly I have a craving for bacon' He frowned making the pig shut up**

'Well….' Bulma said

'Oh actually Mom before you answer' Bulla said and covered her ears 'LALALALALALA' She chanted making the girls laugh

 **'I'm actually with Bulla on that one' Trunks said and covered his ears 'LALALALA' He chanted**

'Vegeta is an exceptional lover, rough, tender, and even quite the romantic' Bulma sighed as everyone looked confused even Bulla put her hands down

'Hang on Bulma you just used the words Vegeta and romantic in the same sentence' 18 wondered

'Yes I did'

'So what was the best time?' Pan asked

'well I don't know there's been so many' Bulma blushed

 **'THAT'S TOO MUCH INFORMATION!' Trunks yelled at the Tv! As the others looked to Vegeta as he held his smug look**

'Come on Bulma there had to have been the best?' Videl asked

'Well I guess the first time was amazing'

'Wasn't Trunks conceived that time?' Chichi asked

'Yes But I guess the best time ever was when Bulla was conceived'

'So how did it happen?'

'Well…'

 _17 years ago._

 _Bulma pov:_

 _I was experimenting in my lab, trying to find some from for making Vegeta's training equipment stronger and more of a challenge, I spent half my day in there going through liquids, machines and powders and was making good progress, that's when this huge bang busted into the room_

 _'WOMAN I AM HUNGRY' Vegeta yelled as I rolled my eyes_

 _'You know vegeta, the fridge is there for a reason, get something out of it yourself I'm busy!' I yelled_

 _'Oh no you don't I looked after the boy all day the least you can do is feed me!'_

 _'I didn't ask you to look after him, he's capable enough to look after himself!'_

 _'Woman don't test my patience!' He warned_

 _'Oh yeah? And what's the prince of all sayiens gonna do about it' By this point I was right in his face! Next thing I knew He had lifted me up and threw everything off the table and threw me down, I couldn't help but feel aroused and terrified, he lifted my head up to kiss his lips and he started undressing me right there and then_

 _'I thought you said you were hungry' I whispered_

 _'I am…Just not for food' He whispered huskily into my ear making my heart skip multiple beats, he pulled down my tights and underwear leaving me in my skirt and bra_

 _'We can't do it here! Trunks could walk in!' I panicked but he held me down_

 _'I sent him to Kakarott's place, I wanted time alone to Fuck my wife' I loved it when he talked like that!_

 _'Then you better get right on it then' I smirked_

'OKAY that's enough!' Bulla interrupted

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The others shushed her as they listened in for more

'As I was saying…..' I continued

 _No Pov_

 _His nose so close to it he took greedy gulps from the air trying to take in all her scent. He hooked her legs over his shoulders diving into his feast without a second thought, her wet little snatch was going to be plundered and for all his worth he would suck her dry. Groans and cries filled the room, as Bulma felt Vegeta's tongue reach while his thumb pressed harshly at her button. He nibbled at her puffy lips while he pinched the hidden nubbin of her desire causing her to rasp his name. Her tangy juices were flooding his tongue and he didn't want to waste a drop._

 _"Feed me" he rumbled against her nesting his nose and mouth totally obscured from vision," Give me all of you"_

 _He sucked at her clit mercilessly as he invaded her with his fingers. He pumped hard and fast sucking greedily_

 _"You're holding out on me woman" He smirked Nibbling the protruding clit forcing her to cry and beg, Bulma felt the coils of desire in her belly as with every prod of her husband's finger made it grow,_

 _"No more" she begged, "I can't...take" Her body thrummed with pleasure as her peak closed in on her. With another hard thrust from her mate her world shattered and she loudly proclaimed her orgasm flooding Vegeta's mouth with the results. Her soft moans reached his ears as her legs fell jelly like from his shoulders_

 _"Don't tell me you're done" He smirked leaning his chin on her hyper sensitive clit causing her to see stars. She shuddered at his words her body still slightly shaking from his talented tongue._

 _She felt him kissing her stomach as nipped his way up not forgetting to swipe his tongue over her left breast. Without warning he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his mouth into hers, he mashed his tongue against hers taking all she could offer and dominating the kiss._

 _Bulma could hardly keep up, she was always used to Vegeta's aggressive behaviour when it came to sex, but that's the way she liked it, she would have it no other way. As if sensing her thoughts, he nibbled harshly as he pulled her bottom lip and let it go with a resounding `pop'_

 _"Why do you taste so good?" Before she could answer he had already rammed his hard cock into her waiting core._

 _"VEGETA! she screamed with so much pleasure she almost passed out._

 _"That's what I want to hear" he grunted as he felt the tightness of her pussy clench his turgid length._

 _" I want more" He moaned as he started jamming himself into her feeling her flower weep all over him. She was so wet he slid in and out feel the heat speard through his body like wild fire. In and out that was all that processed in his brain, one hand on in her hair while the other gripped her hip._

 _"FASTER AND HARDER!" she whined her eyes shut not being able to do anything but feel Lifting her legs Vegeta placed them on his shoulder angling so that he could dive in while reaching into her depts._

 _"O kami, VEGEEEETAAAA!" She moaned loudly as he started hitting that back spot causing her to clench her inner walls desperately. Vegeta's eyes rolled back as her snatch became impossibly tighter holding him prisoner to the sensations of his body. He rammed harder as their hips met in frenzied pace each desperate to give the other release. Vegeta was sinking fast he lowered her legs from his shoulders with speed and wrapped them round his hips while using one of his hand to support himself._

 _He trailed the other down to her hot little button and pinched harshly smirking when he heard her yelp and groan deeply. He pinched and pulled it until he felt she was seconds from coming by the spasms on his cock, wasting no time he bit down harshly on her collar bone causing her to scream as she climaxed the flood of her sweet blood into his mouth caused him to meet his own end as well as he growled his pleasure out before collapsing on her. Both bodies panted with pleasure as they recouped from their physical exertion._

 _'Oh wow!' Bulma sighed_

 _'Who said we were done?' He smirked carrying her out of the Lab_

 _Flashback over_

Then we did it in the bedroom, living room, GR, Kitchen oh and outside on my car' Bulma said as the others just looked too speechless to say anything, Back at Kame house the guys just looked to Vegeta astounded as Vegeta smirked at the memory of that night.

'I think I may need therapy' Bulla said rubbing her brain

'I bet you couldn't get any work done the next day' 18 winked

'A whole day in bed, the week after I found I was pregnant' Bulma smiled

'Boy I bet Vegata could rock me like a hurricane' Videl smirked as The girls looked to her 'What?!' She asked

'Of all people you'd pick Vegeta?!' Launch asked

'Sure, He may come across as this big tough aggressive guy but I bet he'd rock your world' Videl winked

'Ewwww Mum!' Pan said laughing

'Why? Doesn't Gohan rock your world Videl?' 18 asked smirking as Videl chocked on her drink making the girls laugh

'That…..is no concern of yours' She said

'Oh no you don't I told now its your turn, Come on what is the eldest demi-sayien like in the bedroom?' Bulma asked

'Yeah I bet he's a passionate lover' Bulla teased

'Bulla come on that's my Dad!' Pan said

'Your dad?! That's my son!' Chichi cringed as the others looked to videl

'Your turn for a story Videl, when was the best time with Gohan?' 18 asked as Videl thought

 **'Looks like Its your Turn Gohan' Krillen nudged him as Gohan blushed very hard**

 **'Am I really gonna wanna know how my brother performs with his wife?' Goten cringed**

 **'How do you think I feel, I can't believe your making us sit her listening to this master Roshi' Goku said as Roshi Hit him on the head with his cane**

 **'WHY DON'T YOU BE QUIET?! I think you boys fail to understand how lucky we are to know what these ladies feel' He smirked**

'Gohan is the best I ever had and will always be the only one, I mean our honeymoon was one thing but the best one of my life was when he turned super saien on me for the first time' Videl blushed

'When was that?' Marron asked

'It was the day we graduated, Before pan was even born….Videl began

 _17 years ago_

 _We were at our graduation Party, It was being held in this fancy hotel, I even got a room planned for us, We'd done it before but I wanted tonigh to mean something, this was the first night to the rest of our lives. It was special to me, I even dressed up for him, I was wearing a light blue and purple dress waiting for my said boyfriend, He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, I was hanging out with Eresa until he showed up_

 _'Chill out Videl I'm sure he's gonna come' She giggled, she had a few too many_

 _'I know I would just like it to at some point now' I huffed and yawned, Great now I was getting tired_

 _'Your not tired are you?' She asked_

 _'I guess so, Look Eresa If or when gohan shows up tell him I went to bed' I huffed_

 _'Sure no problem, have a good night Videl' She said and went back to making out with some guy, I headed up to my room and looked around, I ordered champagne, rose petals on the floor and bed I even picked out some new lingerie but it was all for nothing, I was so frustrated I could have chocked that nerds stupid….annoying…handsome…sexy…..No! Annoying stupid face! Yeah that's it! Ugh not even a warning or a call to let me know anything, I mean come on! I walked over to the balcony and looked up into the night sky, so many stars out and huge beautiful full moon. I always loved the full moon, makes you feel like your not alone. A gust of wind hit my face and I went to turn around and that's when I got the shock of my life._

 _Gohan was right there!_

 _Wearing nothing but his black jeans, I was supposed to be angry at him but I couldn't help but feel like my legs went wobbly and my mouth dry, he looked so hot just standing there looking me dead in the eye, However I snapped out of it and frowned_

 _'Where have you been?! I have been waiting for you all night, you left after the ceremony and I haven't seen you all day, what's going on Gohan?' I asked as he just smirked. He never smirks, certainly not like that and they way he was looking at me, He waked towards me as I backed up against a wall, he placed both his hands against the wall next to my head and I gulped, I felt scared but turned on, He's never been like this before._

 _'I love you' He smiled as I did and he kissed me hard, I felt his arms wrap around my waist as mine traced to his hair, I jumped into his arms straddling his hips and he pushed me against he wall! He stated to unzip my dress from the back and I couldn't stop blushing, he put me down for the dress to come loose and pool around my legs he then lifted me over his shoulder and I giggled as he threw me on the bed as I lay on my stomach so my rear was in front of him, his eyes burning with lust!_

 _This feels different than the last time — so carnal, so . . . necessary. He caresses my behind with his long-fingered hands, and I'm helpless, trussed up and pressed into the mattress, at his mercy, and of my own free will. He hits me again, slightly to the side, and again, the other side, then pauses slowly as he peels my panties down and pulls them off. He gently trails his palm across my behind again before continuing my spanking. I surrender myself to the rhythm of blows, absorbing each one, savouring each one . . . He caresses my behind again and trails his fingers down toward my sex and slowly sinks two fingers inside me, moving them in a circle, around and around and around, torturing me. I moan loudly as my body takes over, and I come and come, convulsing around his fingers._

 _Ahh ohh Gohan!' I moaned into the soft mattress as he flipped me do my back to rip off my bra and attack my breasts, the screms that relseed from my mouth were so load I though the party downstairs could hear me! But luckily no, He moved down my body and hovered over my wet flower, and without any warning he's attacking my nub with such force I have to bite down on my lip to not scream, I curl my toes on his back as my back arches, I was so close for him but before I could he stopped and stood up, I could see his poking erection through those trousers and I kneeled down, I released him form his clothes so he was just as naked as I was, I took his whole lenghth in my mouth as he grunted, I could tell he enjoyed it cause he was holding my head in place, He was so large I was always afraid of him ripping me in half every time we made love, He Pulled me away and put me on the bed again and garbbed a bottle of oil_

 _'What are you gonna do with that?' I asked as he leaned down next to my ear_

 _'Don't speak' He ordered huskily as I shivered and nodded_

 _He sits up again and trails of oil down the centre of my body, across my stomach, and into my navel where he deposits a large dollop of it . . . He kisses each of my breasts and sucks each of my nipples hard, then follows the line of oil down my body, sucking and licking as he goes. And I try, I try to stay still despite the heady combination of cold and his inflaming touch. But my hips start to move involuntarily . . . He's hovering over me . . . and then he's inside of me, hard and fast . . ._

 _'Oh Gooood Gohan! Yes!' I screamed as he pounded me hard, he was always so gentle but this was the first time he was so hard and rough, and I loved it!_

 _'You. On top,' he orders, pulling me astride him. 'I want to see you.' He smirked making me wet again, I loved the way he was treating me_

 _He guides me, and hesitantly I ease myself down on him. He closes his eyes and flexes his hips to meet me, filling me, stretching me, his mouth forming a perfect O as he exhales . . . I rise again, heady with the power I have over him, watching Gohan Slowly come apart beneath me."_

 _'This way,' he murmurs . . . He leans over, releases my hands, and pulls me upright so I am practically sitting on him . . . He nuzzles my neck, biting down, as he flexes his hips, deliciously slowly, filling me again and again. He smiles against my neck, and his fingers curl around my jaw and throat, holding me fast for a moment."_

 _'Gohan I'm gonna….' I moaned_

 _'Not yet your not!' He said and flipped us over and put me on all fours and pushed himself deeper inside me as I screamed he grabbed my hips and pushed deeper and deeper and I could feel himself getting bigger somehow! I felt like collapsing in that moment but he kept me up and going until he was ready all I could do was scream and curse!'_

 _'Want me to cum inside you?' He whispered_

 _'Oh fuck yes!' I yelled as he pushed deeper and harder until he yelled out and I felt his release setting off mine as well, By the end we were both sweating and panting as he collapsed on the bed bring me close to his chest_

 _I opened My Eyes tiredly and smiled looking up at Gohan. I laughed softly and brushed his stiff hair._

 _'I never told you, that blond suits you' I said as I brushed his fringe. Gohan frowned slightly realising he was in his super saiyan state._

 _"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked his voice slightly raspy with worry_

 _'Im okay really, that's one way of saying sorry, where were you anyway?' I asked as he sighed and got out of the bed_

 _'I was saving this for tomorrow but I can't wait any longer' He said and pulled out a blue velvet box as my heart stopped, He got down on one knee as my eyes started to filter_

 _'Videl, I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love you, Your smart, Brave, Trusting, Funny and the most beautiful and sexiest woman ive ever or ever want to lay my eyes on. Everyday with you is a new adventure and I want so many more with you by my side so…..' He opened the box to reveal a silver heart shaped ring as I covered my mouth in shock_

 _'Will you marry me?' He asked_

 _'YES YES YES GOHAN YES' I jumped out of bed and into his arms and didn't want to let go of him, he truly was perfect, The ring was a perfect fit! We opened the champagne and sat out on the balcony in each other's arms as a newly engaged couple._

'And that was it, the best' Videl sighed as the girls looked so touched

'I know i should be creeped out by that story but that ending is sweet' Pan sighed

'I had no idea that's how he proposed' Bulma agreed

'Well he did surprise me' Videl blushed looking down on her ring'

 **'Nice Work Gohan' Krillen smirked**

 **'Yeah you did well son, and i mean having a woman like Videl not the..other stuff' Goku awkwardly gibbered as Gohan blushed but smiled**

 **'Thanks guys and your right dad i am lucky to have Videl' He smiled as the girls chatted more**

 **'Great more stories!' Oolong smirked**

 **'Your so gross Pig!' Trunks huffed**

 **'What's the matter scared your girlfriend won't think your satisfying Trunks?' He smirked**

 **'Yeah well she won't know because they haven't done it! Right Trunks?' Krillen stated But Trunks didn't answer 'Right...Trunks?!' Krillen was getting angry**

 **'Ummmmm...well...' Trunks started to go red**

 **'YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER!? I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS!' Krillen said but Yamcha held him**

 **'Look Krillen Girls talking' He changed the subject as trunks sat away from Krillen for the time being**

'All I'm saying is ladies that we all have picked the best sex of our lives, I've told and so has Videl. So who's next' Bulma asked as the others went quiet

'Its hard to estimate who goes next' Marron spoke out as Bulla and Pan looked to her

'Are you sure Marron?' Pan smirked

'What?'

'Well don't think she has a story, she hasn't had sex have you Marron?' 18 asked her daughter but she blushed

'Actually Mum...'

'You have?!'

'You slept with my son?!' Bulma asked as the other 2 youngsters giggled

'We've been together for 2 years it was gonna happen eventually' Marron responded as the others nodded in agreement

'Okay so when was the best time for...for...AAA...AAAAA...' Launch was gonna sneeze

'Here we go' Chichi covered her eyes as did the others

'ACHOO!' Launch sneezed and her reckless blonde self returned

'Huh! Looks like you guys needed some life to this party' She smirked

'Its not a party Launch its a get together, here have some wine' 18 handed her a glass

'Anyway moving on, when was the best time Marron?' Videl asked

'Hmmmmmmmm...Defiantly the first time! Its one of my most fondest memories of us, don't get me wrong every-other time is always amazing but the first time will always be the best time' She explained

'How did it come about?' Pan asked

'Am i really gonna wanna hear how my brother performs, I mean my mum and dad are one thing but my Bro?!' Bulla gagged

'I'm not sure how i feel about listening either, This is my son we're talking about' Bulma shivered

'If i can sit through listening to what my son is like, Then so can you' Chichi pointed as Bulma sat back down

'We went on a date first...' Marron began

 _2 years ago_

 _By this point we'd been together for 8 months I knew the question about it was around the corner but none of us pushed each-other, Trunks took me to a carnival for the night and I was so happy, I hadn't been to one since i was a little girl. It was located down by the docks right next to the ocean it was so beautiful. of course we had planned to do it tonight but i guess things took a different turn, not that i cared but i was teasing him, we walked passed a skee-ball machine and Trunks was tempted, he wrapped his arm around me and smirked._

 _'It's time to put balls in holes. You said whatever I want.' He smirked_

 _'I get it. You love skee-ball. Apparently more than you love vagina.' I teased_

 _'It's a tough call. Between sex with my hot Sexy Girlfriend or feel like a child and show off my strength to get a prize'_

 _'Balls in holes.' I laughed_

 _'Balls in holes. Prepare to lose tragically.'_

 _'Bring it, big man.' I smirked_

 _'Okay. Here we go' He smirked and Rather than rolling the ball, He threw it directly into the hole labelled '100'._

 _'Ruh-roh.' I teased_

 _'Ruh-roh.' He winked, He obviously won and we headed to the Arcade counter with a ton of tickets._

 _'A limited edition, Voltron: Defender of the Universe ring, por favor. I've had my eye on this sucker for a while.' Trunks smirked as I rolled my eyes_

 _'and I will take the pencil eraser.' I smiled_

 _'Okay. You are now the proud protector of the planet. And you, can erase stuff, written in pencil. Congratulations enjoy your night' the counter guy smiled handing us our prizes_

 _'M'lady?' Trunks smirked as he takes my arm and we walk away._

 _'Well this has been fun I gotta say' I sighed as he stopped in his tracks and held my hands_

 _'Listen, I've been thinking.' He said_

 _'Really? That's causing trouble' I teased as he smiled_

 _'About why we're so good together.'_

 _'And Why's that?'_

 _'Well, your crazy matches my crazy. And we're like two jigsaw pieces, you know? Um… Weird, curvy edges…..' Trunks tried explaining as I cut him off_

 _'Put them together and you can see the picture on top.' I wrapped my arms around his neck as he blushed_

 _'I have a surpisre for you?' He smiled_

 _'What kind of surprise?' I asked_

 _'One that involves going up there' He pointed to the huge hotel villa that always had the best ocean view and I got so excited_

 _'But it's impossible to get a place here! How did you….?'_

 _'I got a guy' He smirked_

 _'But I don't have any clo….?' He pointed to the door to see the bell boy with a bag that looked very much like mine_

 _'I got pan to pack you some stuff' He was one step ahead of everything_

 _'You went through all this trouble…..for me?' I asked_

 _'I love you Marron' He kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground as I giggled, we headed into the villa and were on the top floor I walked inside and I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven!_

 _The Living room had leather sofas & large TV which overlooks the sea. There was a King en suite Bed with a bathroom all made out of marble concrete but the biggest surprise was the whirlpool Jacuzzi in the middle of the room. The whole room was dimmed to a mood setting and there was candles all across the room, romantic jazz music playing ever so quietly in the background, I couldn't help but cover my mouth from the shock, I turned to trunks who was leaning against the wall._

 _'Whoa. This is really beautiful.' I sighed_

 _'I told My guy I was bringing a very special lady here this weekend.' He smirked_

 _'You did, did you?'_

 _'Yes' 'Are you nervous?' He asked_

 _'Me? Hell, no.' I said but he could tell I was lying 'It's just that I haven't ever loved anyone as much as I love you, this is a huge commitment and trust' I sighed_

 _'Your right, it is' He said and held my hands 'I tell you what we'll take it as fast as you want, cause you're in charge.' He winked, I looked down to his hands and mine started to trace up his arms to his neck to remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt, he removed it ever so slowly and I got a look as his torso, perfect abs and muscles in all the right places._

 _'Ooh, you work out.' I hummed nervously as his hands traced to my back and pulled me closer, I was looking him dead in the eye before he lifted he me up into his arms and placed me gently on the bed, he leaned down over me and kissed me ever so gently but I could feel the fire and passion burning inside us!_

 _His hands went underneath my shirt to unclasp my bra from the front and he started to play with my breasts making me moan out his name, I sat up to remove my shirt and bra and he pushed me back down as I giggled_

 _'You are so beautiful' He whispered as I blushed and I kissed him hard, this time with more passion, his lips left mine and attacked my neck and moved down do my breast giving them equal amount of attention making my moans louder, as he sat on top of me I felt his hard erection poking my inner thigh, so I decided to flip the tables, I flipped him to his back and helped him out of his trousers and boxers gasping at him throbbing manhood!_

 _I face went a deep red but I quickly turned to a smirk. I grabbed a hold of his cock as he shut his eyes tight and I replaced my hand with my mouth making him groan my name over and over until I felt his release in my mouth and went straight down my throat as he gasped_

 _'Oh you are bad' He smirked as I giggled and he flipped me to my back again and bit down on my breasts again making me moan, his hands moved down my body and into my underwear as I gasped at what he was doing, not that I complained I was loving everything he was doing! His mouth moved down to pay attention to my belly button and I suddenly became very nervous! He removed my skirt and panties leaving me butt naked just like him! He kissed my inner thighs and my toned legs as I started getting impatient._

 _'Trunks what are you…OH GOD!' Next thing I knew he had started to devour my insides making my blood burn as I felt so alive and aroused, he certainly knew what he was doing as he flicked his tongue around my clit as I moaned louder than before! I couldn't take much more and warned him I was close but he didn't stop until I did, He took all of me in as my breathing slowed down, he moved away and went to the drawer to grab some protection, This was happening, I was scared, excited, nervous, In love! Every emotion ran through my head. He leaned down next to my face as I sat up a little_

 _'we can stop now. We don't have to do this if your not ready' He said, I could tell he was nervous too, all I could to assure him was kiss him sweetly and bring him down on top of me_

 _'I love you' I sighed as he kissed back harder and as he went to kiss my neck he inserted himself making me gasp at his length, my breathing increased as did my moans_

 _'Am I hurting you?' He asked_

 _'A little, But its okay please keep going' I smiled as he did he pain stopped and was being replaced with pure pleasure, he was so gentle and caring and I loved it! He was the one I knew he was. His pace started to go faster and all I could do was scream out him name, Next thing I knew he bit down on my neck so hard I though he was gonna Kill me, It hurt I will admit but something came over me cause I ended up doing to him just as hard, We kept it up for so long until I felt another release coming as did he!_

 _'OH GOD MARRON!' He yelled as he released inside into the condom_

 _'Ahhh Trunks Yes!' I screamed and came all over his cock. Both our bodies were covered in sweat as he rested his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his sweet lavender hair, That was it, We had done it and I regretted nothing. After the relations we took a dip in the Jacuzzi relaxing in each other's arms_

 _'Was it how you expected it?' He asked_

 _'No' I answered worrying him_

 _'Huh?!'_

 _'It was better' I sighed relaxing my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead._

'Best night of my life' Marron ended her story

'That's soooo ramntic even for Trunks!' Pan sighed

'That' my boy! Always the romantic'

'Probably gets that from his dad' 18 joked

'Oh very funny' Bulma frowed as the girls giggled

'One thing still kinda bugs me about it though' Marron said

'And that is?' Launch asked

'Well when we were doing it, He bit me really hard I even got a scar! I don't know what came over him, it all happened so fast'

'So its not just you! Gohan did the same thing to me the first time we made love' Videl showed the scar on her neck

'Actually I got one too' Bulma felt her scar

'Yeah me too' Chichi showed

'Everyone got this scar too' Marron asked

'Maybe its a sayien thing, like your set for life kinda thing' Launch suggested

'And i think the boys got one too, Surley they'd have the same mark as us' Chichi added

 **'Do we?' Gohan wondered and traced his hand on his neck to show the scar**

 **'Yeah i got one too' Goku said**

 **'Its a sayien mating ritual, once you decide who you mate shall be they are marked as your as you markd as theirs, you desire no one other than your mate' Vegeta explained looking away from the others**

 **'Well how bout that?' Goten said**

'So pan...Have you got one?' Bulla smirked making Pan blush

'I ...I don't know what you mean!' Pan denied

'Liar, show us your neck' Marron ordered

'No!'

'Bulla hold her down' Marron said as Bulla tackled her best friend as she struggled and Marron found the mark on her neck too

'HA She's got one!' Marron said as Bulla released her

'you've...done it?!' Videl asked her only daughter

'Okay yes, But it was recently so its not been happening for so long' Pan said

'My baby's not a baby anymore' Videl whimpered

'Now you know how i feel when you told your story' Chichi sighed

'I've always wondered how uub would behave when he got in your pants Pan'

'Shut up Marron' Pan said

'Oh come on don't be like that, pan we're all friends here' Bulla smirked

'Look we've only done it twice so its not a major thing'

'So out of the first and second time which was better?' Bulma asked

'Bulma come on that's my daughter!' Videl said

'Yeah and my granddaughter' Chichi added

'Well the 2nd time was defiantly better' Pan sighed

 **'Dad you train him and this is the thanks we get?! He sleeps with my daughter ?!' Gohan was really mad as uub kept his head down**

 **'Well is that the time?' Uub said nervously and got up but Goten sat him back down**

 **'Don't think your leaving anytime soon buddy' Goten smirked as Trunks was laughing**

 **'I don't know what your laughing at Trunks your still gonna your but kicked for getting with my daughter' Krillen frowned**

 **'Bald man, I can't relate to how you feel but i do know my son could beat you in an instant, he's far much stronger than you' Vegeta smirked**

 **'Dang it' Krillen sat back down**

 **'Gohan, there's no point getting angry at Uub over a choice both he and your daughter made, If they care for one another that's all that matters' Piccolo interrupted, when it all comes down to it, Gohan always looked to Piccolo or his dad**

 **'Piccolo is right Son, Pan made this choice too'**

 **'And we are about to find out how it happened so if you don't mind!' Yamcha said**

 **'I'm not gonna listen to how my daughter is telling a sex story' Gohan said covering his ears**

 **'I'm with you on that one, I'm gonna make a sandwich' Goku said getting up**

 **'I'll go with you' Gohan agreed as they walked out of the room'**

 **'Onto the next story' Roshi smirked**

'It was just a normal day...' Pan started

 _1 month ago_

 _I was studying in my room while watching Dad and Piccolo fight in the backyard, I couldn't focus properly on my work as my mind was on something or more like someone._

 _'12 x 2x 2 + 4xz = xy + 2yz over the cm of Pi + 1.7q 666 sq =...A HA YES I GOT IT I...Oh no dam it! Forgot to carry the 7 I'm always doing that!'_

 _'OH PAN!' I heard mum call form downstairs_

 _'Yeah mom?' i answered_

 _'I gotta head to town for some things, do you need anything?'_

 _'I'm good thanks mum'_

 _'okay see you later honey' She said and i heard her walk out the house, Ugh! i was so bored being by my desk all day, but this homework had to be done. i looked out side to See my dad dropping some kick to Piccolo and wished i was out there with them._

 _'HEY YOU GUYS!' I heard someone form the sky shout and was Happy to see my grandpa fly down but he wan't alone, Uub was with him! Every-time i looked at him i fell in love all over again, We have been together for a year and one our anniversary we took our relationship to the next level. I loved Uub and It was truly incredible, but ever since our first time, i craved for more. I could hear their conversation from my room_

 _'Hey dad, here for some training? Dad asked_

 _'Actually we were flying by and thought we'd stop and say hi, Uub's already had a day of it' Grandpa punched Uub in the arm as he laughed_

 _'Well we're just getting started, Care to join Goku, Unless your afraid' Piccolo smirked_

 _'I think I can manage, that is if you can keep up Piccolo'_

 _'Actually do you mind if i sit this one out you guys, I though i'd check in on Pan see How she's doing' Uub asked as i squealed with excitement_

 _'Well she is supposed to be studying i'm not sure if that's possible' Gohan said as i huffed_

 _'Careful Gohan you sound like your own Mother' Piccolo smirked_

'HEY!' Chichi yelled cutting from the story

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' The girls shushed her

'Anyway as i was saying...' Pan continued

' _Well i guess she can take a break, go tell her i said it was OK. But not too long though' Dad said as Uub nodded and they flew away, I went back to my desk pretending to study and not hearing the conversation. Then i heard footsteps outside my balcony and looked up to see a familiar figure leaning against my door._

 _'Uub! Your here!' I smiled jumping into his arms but he lost his balance and we fell down laughiing_

 _'Though i'd check in on my favourite girl' He winked getting up and helping me, He gave me a long sweet kiss and sat down on my bed. He noticed my study books and took a look_

 _'It's homework' I sighed_

 _'How do you mangae to do all these...um...numbers?' He tried sounding smart which made me giggle_

 _'Their called equations and that's not all of the homework, i also got English and history to do too.' I rubbed my head in frustration_

 _'Well maybe i can help with something?' He offered_

 _'Well, as long as you're here, can you run some vocabulary with me? I need to know how to use these words in sentences by the time my dad gets home.' I said getting my list of words_

 _'Oh, that should be easy enough. Just give me the word, and I'll put it in a sentence for you.' He smiled_

 _"Anodyne." I said as his face dropped with confusion_

 _"Uh…..My girlfriend asked me what "anodyne" means.' He joked making me giggle_

 _'You know what never mind' I laughed_

 _'Besides your dad said you can take a break for when I'm here'_

 _'Well that's good to hear.' I sighed_

 _'So what do you wanna do? We can spar or watch a movie…..' He blabbed on getting up from the bed to look and movie shelf._

 _I thought I'd have some fun and just show him what I want to do, when his back was turned I removed my shirt to only be there in red push up bra and I removed my shorts to stand in my matching underwear, I let my hair out of its bun and let the curls bounce on my shoulders, I put on a small amount of mascara and lipstick (It was a good thing I was so fast) and stood up from the bed._

'Okay you do not get that behaviour form me, stop talking now' Videl said

'No no no no' Bulla said getting into the story

'Yeah keep going' Marron said resting her chin on her hands as Pan continued

 _'So which of these movies do wannnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...' He turned to look at me pretty much naked to his eye and he dropped my movies to the ground in shock_

 _'So what do you think?' I smirked flirting_

 _'Well...I think...I think your naked' He gulped_

 _'Is that a bad thing, You gonna take me or what?'_

 _'Well I'm not taking you anywhere until you put on some clothes' He joked as i got him up against the wall_

 _'Come on Uub You and me, right now'_

 _'Pan, come on we haven't got time, Your mum or dad could be back any minute' He said as i started to play with his abs making him groan my name in frustration_

 _'Dad left for the training site and we both know that's a 2 hour flight and mum went to the mall, she won't be back for at least 3 tops.' He smirked, That's when he smirked to_

 _'So that means I have time to do this?' He tripped me up and i landed right on my bed and he got on top straight away Beginning an intense make-out session. I flipped him to his back nibbling on the scar i gave recently from our first time, I started moving down his body to reach his jeans and boxers and remover them in an instant! He sits up to remove his shirt to let me gaze at that fine torso but I had to gaze at something else for the time being._

 _My mouth open. I pulled him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirled around the end. He's my very own man to love and hold. I sucked harder and harder . . . Hmm . . . My inner goddess was doing the merengue with some salsa moves._

 _'Oh kami Pan!' I was sure his release was coming, his hips started to arch and his eyes shut tight and came in my mouth. I crawled up his body still flushed and hot from the intensity, He flipped me around for him to feel more in control and removed the bra from my chest. He started to kiss them with such force but it gave me so much pleasure! He moved back to kiss my lips and we had a tongue battle._

 _"My panties,' I murmured, and he smiled against my throat before he dropped down my body. Oh, I felt so powerful. Hooking his thumbs into my panties, he gently pulled them down my legs. Now I'm wearing nothing just like him. He stopped and looked up at me expectantly, but he doesn't move up._

 _'What now, Baby?'_

 _'Kiss me,' I whispered._

 _'Where?'_

 _'_ _'You know where.'" I smirked as he looked over me but not doing anything_

 _'Hmmmmmmm' He smirked_

 _"What are you waiting for?!' I asked_

 _"I want to make sure you're ready."_

 _"Please I am ready!"_

 _Are you now?" he asked with a satisfied smile._

 _"Find out for yourself," I teased as He studied my face for a moment before his lips lifted in a sexy grin._

 _"I think I will."_

 _I felt my lower body clench as Uub's gaze roamed over my body, coming to rest on the bare area between the v of my thighs._

 _"Just the way I like it," he murmured._

 _My body shuddered as the tip of his finger pressed between my folds, and I winced when he pulled away._

 _"Uub!" I scolded. I watched in fascination as he lifted his finger to his mouth; his eyelids slid shut as he sucked gently, and then groaned._

 _"Do you know what it does to me, Pan..." Uub forced his eyes open and met my gaze once again. "To know that I'm the only man who's tasted you?" He lowered his hands to the bed, placing one beside each thigh before dipping his head forward. He pressed his tongue between my folds and chuckled as he felt my body buck beneath him. God, it felt so fucking good._

 _"Don't look away from me," he commanded when my eyelids slid shut. They immediately snapped open again. He wanted to see them darken...to know that was going to make it happen...that he was the only one who could._

 _His tongue moved from my centre to my clit, and he wrapped his lips around it, tugging gently._

 _"What if I asked you not to come?" he asked as he looked up at me from between my thighs. "Could you do that, Pan? Could you hold out for me?"_

 _I gasped as his tongue brushed lightly over my centre._

 _' Uub Please," I pleaded._

 _"You didn't answer me." I tossed my head back and forth on the pillow._

 _"No. No, I couldn't hold out for you!"_

 _The vibrations from his chuckle sent me closer to the edge, and I felt my entire body begin to tremble._

 _"Uub!"_

 _"I'm going to let you come when you're ready, Pan." Lick. "But...when we do it..." I gasped as his tongue flicked over my centre; my hands clutched the sheets as i clenched my teeth. "I'm going to pound into you." Lick. "Harder and harder..." Lick. "And harder until your entire body is shaking with the need for release. And just when you think you can't handle it anymore." Lick. "I'm going to let you come." And with those words, I found my release. He pulled himself away from my inner walls and looked down at me smirking as i felt so hot and bothered_

 _"Please." I beg._

 _"Please what Babe?"_

 _"Please fuck me. I need you."_

 _"Earn it then."_

 _I gasp, I see a smile of his approval, and I'm so wet I'm sure he can see his own effect. He teases me with his throbbing cock against my entrance and I was begging for him._

 _'Please Uub I need this' I begged biting my lip tight as he smirked_

 _"Good girl." That does me in. He pinned my arms above my head and he teased my ear with his teeth while he runs his cock against my sex. I writhed._

 _"Are you ready for me to own you?" He asks and I smiled against the wood beneath my cheek._

 _"You already do." A growl erupted from his throat, pure appreciation and domination, as he thrusted into me. I arched against him as pleasure invaded every cell of my body. He fucked me hard and fast though but I could see the tenderness in his eyes. I love the beauty of submission, pain, and dominance. My whole body stung against his violent thrusts, and I'm sure his fingers will have left bruises on my hips but I didn't care. I wanted any mark he can give me. I wanted to wear each mark with pride for him._

 _'Oh God…why…do…you….feel….so…..good?' He thrusted harder and harder into me as mu legs wrapped around him tighter and tighter signalling I was close_

 _'Oh Uub I'm Gonna….?!' I couldn't finish my sentence as I released onto him as he did on me! He slowed down his pace and rolled off me, I pulled the sheets over our still naked and hot bodies and I cuddled up into his arms_

 _'I just hope your parents don't bust in here' He said nervously_

 _'Don't worry, Its not like its gonna stop me' I smirked as he rubbed my cheek sweetly_

 _'I love you pan' He said. I smiled sweetly and kissed him with not just lust but love as well_

 _'I love you too' I smiled and we rested in each other's arms._

'And then we finished my homework, I taught him some new words and that was it' Pan blushed as the others looked at her astounded

'Wow! You like to be rough handled don't ya?' Bulla joked

'Who doesn't Its the best sex ever if it's rough' Launch said as the others looked to her

'And i think we just found our next story' Videl smirked

'Come on guys really?' Launch said

'Yeah i wonder what's Tien like in that department, Bet he could rock my world if i was in his bed' Bulma giggled

'BULMA! BEHAVE' Marron yelled

'Yeah mom calm down' Bulla said

 **'Hey tien looks like its your turn' Chiaoutzu said**

 **'Humph damn it Launch' Tien blushed**

 **'Ahh don't worry buddy I'm sure she's got some good things to say about you' Yamcha assured him**

 **'Yeah oh and can I say, Nice work with the dominace Uub, She's really into that i see' Trunks joked as Uub blushed**

 **'I can't believe she told that story' Uub sighed**

 **'I'm just glad I didn't hear and of it' Gohan frowned looking to Uub**

 **'Yeah it is kinds weird to hear that kinda story' Goku added**

 **'Careful Goku, We might hear from Chichi's mouth next' Roshi smirked making Goku choke on his food**

 **'hehehehe Come on roshi don't be...'Goku was cut off**

 **'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEXT STORY!' Oolong shushed him**

'Tien acts ddifferntly around both of my personalities as i do with him, but both sides wand the same thing.

'So when was the best time?' Chichi asked

'Well the first time was pretty intense. After all i did try to kill him just before when i robbed this bank and accidenlt shot at him'

'So what happened?' Pan asked

'Well an hour after he came over to my place, I was my other self...' Launch began

 _20 years ago_

 _Tien tentatively knocked on Launch's door and awaited response. The door creaked open and the raven-haired beauty was standing there looking quite sleepy. Tien had known launch for a while and in those times he saw her his feeling for her grew, he wanted her so badly, both her sides, the sweet gentle raven beauty and the sexy fiery blonde. But he didn't have the courage to say anything, Until today, he wanted to get to know both of them properly and this seemed to be a good time since she nearly killed him earlier. It took her a minute to realise who was standing in front of her, but in the meantime Tien took advantage of the sight in front of him. Lunch was only in short shorts and a sports bra, wow did she look sexy. Launch jumped and tried to shut the door when she realised what she was wearing, but Tien put his arm in the way._

 _"We need to talk," Tien said._

 _"Let me get dressed please," Launch said trying to push the door._

 _"No way, you're not gonna escape me," Tien said, "besides you don't have anything I've never seen before."_

 _Launch gasped and tried to push the door, but Tien overpowered her and was inside. Launch fell to the floor and Tien was towering over her holding out his hand to help her up._

 _"Is that anyway to go into someone's house Tien?" Launch said taking his hand and pulling herself up._

 _"Is that anyway to welcome someone into their house?" Tien retaliated._

 _"What is so important that you need to barge into my house like that?" Launch asked. She was trying to sound angry but it wasn't working out too well, her voice was still sweet._

 _"Well let's see," Tien said, "you're a beautiful sweet girl, and you have dark hair one minute, and the next minute you sneeze and you're a fiery blonde who's trying to kill me! Now explain!"_

 _Launch sighed and motioned Tien into the living room so he could sit down._

 _"Tien," Launch said, "when I was child my mother discovered there was something wrong with me. My nose was extra sensitive and I sneezed all the time, and when I did I would turn into a completely different person. The doctors said that I have multiple personality disorder. It is obviously triggered by the big jolt of sneezing."_

 _"So, how many personalities do you have?" Tien asked._

 _"Just two," Launch said, "myself and the fiery blonde you're talking about."_

 _"I like you better," Tien said. 'Shit, why did I just say that,' Tien thought._

 _"Um, thanks," Launch said blushing furiously._

 _"That brings me to my next issue," Tien said, "how do I get that blonde side to not kill me?"_

 _"Don't piss her off," Launch said, "you're lucky it was me and not her who got knocked down by the door! She would have pulverized you."_

 _"Well, I'm not so sure she could," Tien said._

 _'So is there anything else I can do for you?' She asked sweetly_

 _'Well actually there was one thing' He said slowly_

 _'And what's that?'_

 _'I was wondering if you wanted to get a bit to eat with me, Like right now, I can fly us both there. I want to get to know you Better launch' He said blushing a little as did she_

 _"Well as fun as that would be, I wouldn't like to sneeze and give you problems," Launch said._

 _"Well make yourself sneeze now," Tien said, "let me get talk with her, maybe she'll say yes too."_

 _"Maybe," Launch said, "but don't say I didn't warn you okay?"_

 _Tien nodded and Launch walked over to the china cabinet. She opened a drawer and took out a feather which she rubbed against her nose. She sneezed and instantly her hair turned blonde and her expression hardened upon seeing Tien._

 _"What the hell are you doing here!" she snapped._

 _"I came to talk to you," Tien said._

 _"I don't wanna talk," Launch said, "you've given me nothing but trouble."_

 _"Hey I told you what you wanted to know," Tien said, "give me a chance here. Please Launch i want to get to know you better"_

 _"Alright you wanna get to know me better?" Launch said approaching Tien with a mischievous look on her face._

 _"Uhhh," Tien said stepping back a bit. The way she was walking toward him in those sexy shorts and sports bra were making Tien sweat and she was very intimidating, even though Tien was double her size and could crush her with a simple hug. Launch backed him up against the wall and pressed her lips against his by getting up on her tiptoes. Tien's eyes widened and at first he didn't respond but when he felt Launch caressing his chest and licking his lips probing for an entrance, he gave in. He put his strong hand delicately behind her head and opened his mouth, allowing her access._

 _Launch explored his mouth with her tongue started to grind against him. Tien felt his blood boiling up and in one hard movement he slammed her soft body against his hard one making their crotches slide against one another. Launch let out a pleasurable moan and hooked her leg around his waist. Tien broke the kiss and started suckling on her throat which she gave him access to by throwing her head back. Her blonde locks flew back like an herbal essence commercial and only one was needed to make the fiery vixen sneeze. Tien froze and Launch didn't know what to do. She's never been given a hickey before, let alone kiss a man, and now a big strong man was licking and nipping at her throat. Tien stood up straight uncomfortably not knowing what to do or say._

 _"Um," Launch said meekly, "did I just…"_

 _"Well not you, your other half," Tien said blushing furiously._

 _"She is me Tien," Launch said, "we want the same things don't you know?"_

 _"You do?" Tien asked._

 _"Yes, of course I'm not as aggressive as she is on trying to get those things," Launch said blushing and diverting her gaze. Tien smiled kindly and grabbed her chin delicately moving her face so she could look at him. He bent down and captured her lips delicately, the complete opposite of the other Launch. Launch was hesitant, tentative, and nervous but she gave into the kiss. Tien slipped his tongue in and their tongues dueled gently._

 _Tien pov_

 _She leaned down and hugged me, laying her head on my chest. By doing that she inadvertently squeezed her muscles against my manhood. My cock stirred to life almost instantly and her eyes widened._

 _"Oh my," Lunch said sitting up._

 _"Launch," I said huskily, "I know I'm in love with you? A simple movement like a hug got me as hard as a rock."_

 _"I'm nervous Tien, I've never done this before," Lunch said shyly, "I don't know how to please a man."_

 _'Then let me please you' I smirked getting her onto the table kissing her sweet gentle lips, I removed her shorts and top leaving her completely exposed and I couldn't get over her beauty, she was making me so hard. I inserted myself so gently as she gasped_

 _'What do I do?' she whispered_

 _"You don't have to do anything," I said sitting up so we were meeting eye to eyes, "just let me love you." Launch bit her lip nervously and waited for me to move. I didn't want to pull out of her, she felt so warm and delicious, so I stayed in this position. I grabbed Lunch's legs and extended them on either side of me, and got up on my knees. Launch had her first shock of arousal and wrapped her arms around my neck. I can tell it was something new for her. Unlike the other personality, this Lunch probably didn't even pleasure herself with her own hands. She was tense and her muscles were too tight for me to even move. I pressed my lips against hers softly._

 _Launch was nervously rubbing my back, not really sure what else to do with her hands. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue inside her mouth. Lunch let out a small whimper and responded to the kiss passionately, but shy. I ran my tongue down her lips and to her throat. She threw her head back and gripped my shoulders; I could feel her getting wet. I suckled her throat at a spot, I discovered with her other personality, she liked a lot. Launch let out a moan and clutched at my head. I lowered my head more and captured her rosy nipple in between my lips. To this Launch moaned loudly and arched her back._

 _"Oh Tien," she said softy. 'Aaaa….a….'_

 _'Well this should be interesting' I smirked_

 _'ACHOO!' The raven haired beauty changed to the fiery blonde and looked me dead in the eye, I though she was gonna punch me but she was smirking too._

 _"Yes Tien, I was waiting for this, for so long," she moaned._

 _Then before I could even think my lips crashed against hers passionately. She immediately slipped her tongue into my mouth and they started dancing. I was vaguely aware that she wrapped her arms around my neck and was pressing herself closer to me. I let out a moan of my own when I felt her breasts pressed against my chest. Her hands were caressing my muscles: my arms, my chest, my abs. Our feverish kissing not once stopping. I was kneeling in front of her looking at her beautiful thin legs, and her glistening womanhood dripping and waiting for me again. I planted a wet kiss on her thigh and her breathing started to quicken. I pulled down her panties and licked my lips as I saw her completely._

 _"Holy fuck," I murmured._

 _I stuck out my tongue and swiped her slit in one quick motion. She let out a moan and clutched my head. Kami she tasted good. I latched on to her clit almost instantly and she let out loud moans of pleasure as she pressed my head further into her. I grabbed her leg and put it over my shoulder so I could have a better angle, and this seemed to make her moan louder. I could feel her knees starting to tremble and I had to sustain her._

 _"Oh, OH YES! Tien! Don't stop, oh!" she moaned bucking wildly into my face. I sent her in a bout screaming fits as a scraped my teeth against her clit and two strong orgasms ripped through her like bolts of lightening. I held her steady as she trembled uncontrollably and moaned my name, licking up all her outgoing fluids._

 _Then she collapsed into my arms and struggled to catch her breath._

 _"Are you alright Lunch?" I whispered into her ear huskily, my own desire controlling me._

 _"Oh my Kami," Lunch said,_

 _"I am more than alright but now, it's my turn." She pushed me onto my back and straddled me. Her wetness was directly on my hard rock erection and it was driving me mad. She smirked and grinded against me making me moan and automatically thrust upward._

 _"Oh you're so big, I wonder how you'll fit."_

 _I felt her lowering herself down my body, making a trail of kisses from my lips, down my neck, chest and stomach. I jerked abruptly when I felt her tongue licking the head of my cock. Lunch smirked almost evilly and took my cock inside of her mouth._

 _"Oh Kami," I grunted as her warm mouth enveloped my manhood. She continued her assault wildly fondling my balls until my body started tensing up. She stopped abruptly a teasing smile on her lips and let out a groan of frustration._

 _"Tsk Tsk Tien," she said with a smirk on her face, "You can cum in my mouth some other time, but for our first time, I want you to come inside of me…..A…..a…..achoo!" She changed again to her raven haired self and reaised the position she was in_

 _Then I saw a flicker of nervousness cross her beautiful face. Sweat started building up on her forehead and she was hesitating._

 _"Are you okay Launch? You haven't done this before have you?" I asked tentatively, not wanted to be shot if I upset her._

 _She gulped audibly and said, "believe it or not, my other self shoots at most of the men I meet, so no I've never done this before."_

 _"You don't have to if you're not ready," I offered._

 _"I know it's painful, it always is for your first time, but I also know it's good afterwards. I'm not scared of anything. At least when I'm with you" With those words she grabbed my cock and guided it into her wet womanhood. It met some resistance and I saw a bit more hesitation, but then she looked me square in face her determination set and she slammed herself down onto me._

 _It was like ripping off a band aid for her. She clenched her eyes shut in pain and I grunted as I felt her tight walls squeezing the life out of me. I could see the look of discomfort on her face but she continued to move, even though she was gritting her teeth._

 _My cock twitched at the memory of her hands against my chest, trembling in fear. I snapped back to reality when she let out a moan of pleasure. I took it as a cue to thrust up into her gently. She bit her lip and her body trembled as if I sent a shockwave of pleasure coursing through her body. Then we were speeding up. She was riding me intensely, desperately clawing my chest to reach her peak. I met her thrust for thrust our skin making a slapping sound every time it hit. There were moans and grunts bouncing off the walls of the living room, and it wasn't long until there were shrieks._

 _"Yes! Tien, don't stop!" Launch cried her body trembling as if it were about to explode. Then she sneezed again and the blonde Launch bent down to kiss me to allow me to thrust into her as I pleased. I kissed her passionately and squished her breasts against my chest. Then using my maximum Ki I started thrusting into her like a madman. Launch gasped unable to voice her pleasure any longer and suddenly a loud scream erupted from her throat as an orgasm ripped through her leaving her a shuddering mess. She clamped around me so tight I thought the veins in my head were gonna pop out! I moaned aloud and started jerking erratically as spurts and spurts of cum flowed into her._

 _She bit her lip at the feeling and we clutched each other as if hanging on to dear life. Then my body went limp. I had disposed my entire energy into her and she was too tired to even move. I carried her to the bedroom and We fell rested in each other's arms._

 _End of pov_

 _'Well when you came to my door wasn't expecting that' She sighed_

 _'I have a question for you' I said_

 _'Shoot'_

 _'I finished with you But does your other self feel it too?' He asked as she smiled_

 _'Yes, we may think and act different ways but we feel everything. Believe me I was satisfied'_

 _'What about her?'_

 _'Ask her your self' She smirked and grabbed the feather making herself sneeze back to the raven beauty, She looked to Tien smiling sweetly_

 _'Are you hurt?' He asked worriedly_

 _'No. I'm in love, That was the best thing that's ever happened to me' She smiled as we fell asleep for the rest of the day and night._

'Well...that was intense' Marron had to fan herself from that story

'Bet he made you feel like he solar flared you' Bulma joked as the girls laughed

'HA HA HA Very funny...uh oh...A...A...ACHOO!' Launch sneezed returning to her raven self

'Welcome back' Videl smiled

'I told a story didn't i?' She blushed

'Yes, not so innocent anymore are you?' Bulla filled her glass

'Hehehe i guess not'

 **'Darn i wanted to get that butt!' Roshi sulked**

 **'Nice work tien, Its like you had 2 girls at once' Krillen smirked**

 **'Technically he did, just one body' Yamcha winked**

 **'And one mind! she feels everything no matter which side she is' Tien blushed**

 **'I can't believe it! I mean Launch was supposed to me ma woman' Roshi frowned**

 **'Roshi let's be honest she was never yours, raven cutie as to innocent to understand and crazy blonde brought out the guns if you tried' Oolong rolled his eyes**

 **'Darn it!'**

 **'Shhhhh I'm trying to listen' Goten said as they all listened in again.**

'This is so much fun! sharing stories and stuff, I never knew your mates were so romantic, Like Vegeta or tien! Its crazy' Videl giggled

'Oh yeah? about kinky like Gohan or Uub!' Marron added

'It's nice to share once in a while' Pan agreed

'Speaking of sharing...' Bulma smirked turning to the blonde android

'Get lost Bulma' 18 huffed

'Oh no! We're all keen to know how the 4ft height midget caught your heart and got in your underwear' Bulma giggled immensely

'Okay mum I think you've had enough wine' Bulla said casually moving the bottle away

'Ok 1)He's not 4ft he's 5ft3 and 2) I'm not sharing' 18 turned away

'to embarrassing to tell 18? Krillen not a sexy lover?' Launch joked

'Ewwwwwww these are my parents guys!' Marron groaned in disgust

'I never said he wasn't satisfying' 18 smirked

'Oh really? Then to expand' Bulla encouraged

'You are just like your mother Bulla' Chichi sighed smiling

'Alright fine! Krillen is an excellent lover, never ceases to surprise me and never fails to satisfy me. I mean we'd done it before we married but the wedding night was the best, I'll never forget it' 18 sighed smiling softly

'I remember the wedding since i was there with baby trunks along with chichi with baby Goten.' Bulma mentioned

'It was a beautiful ceremony, Gohan was Krillen's best man since Goku was dead at that time' Chichi sighed

 **'That was a good day, Best day of my life' Krillen sighed**

 **'Yeah it was sweet, You and 18 are good together' Roshi smiled**

 **'I'm just sorry i wasn't there Krillen.' Goku said**

 **'Humph! Weaklings' Vegeta mumbled**

 **'Didn't you marry Bulma like 4 months later?' Tien asked**

 **'None of your business tri-clops!' Vegeta huffed**

 **'Too proud to show his sensitive side' Trunks whispered to Goten and Uub making them laugh, Vegeta sent the 3 young boys a death glare and they shut up listened in on the girls**

 **'Well Krillen i guess it's time to hear what 18 really thinks about you' Yamcha winked**

 **'she thinks I'm a great lover...I hope' Krillen gulped**

'After the cermony and the reception, we headed back to the hotel we were staying in...' 18 Began

'I'm not listening' Marron sang to herself not wanting to know

'SHUSH!' Pan and Bulla shushed her

'We were staying in the honeymoon suite...'

 _24 years ago_

 _I couldn't even think how I got there. The last hour or so was all a blur. All I knew was that Krillin was at that very moment carrying me over the threshold into our honeymoon suite. I felt a giddy feeling that i could_

 _not recall ever having felt before. i also wore a big smile. If i were to see another person behaving in this way, i would say they looked ridiculous. For some reason, however, i wasn't really concentrating on that at the moment. The wedding had been beautiful. Everyone was there, even Vegeta, whom Bulma had forced to come. Krillin floated a foot or so off the ground for the ceremony, so he could be at equal height with me._

 _Never in my entire life had i even considered getting married to anybody. In fact, i always considered the whole idea of marriage to be quite pointless. Nevertheless, there i was, walking down the isle and prepared to spend the rest of my life with a man whom i had been in a position to kill only a year before. As my new husband set me down, i looked about our suite. It was amazing! It seemed like some sort of miniature palace!_

 _"I'm going to go get changed," i said to Krillin and headed off into the next room._

 _"I'll be waiting for you," he called after me._

 _Entering the rather large bedroom, i looked around again. This one room was the size of the entire first floor of Kame house! There was a bathroom connected to the opposite wall, and i crossed over to it and entered it. The bathroom, like everything else here, was huge. There was a floor length mirror, a Jacuzzi, and an enormous shower. As i prepared to change, i caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror._

 _I was frozen in shock, for i was still wearing my wedding gown, and something was just occurring to me._

 _"What am I doing?" I asked myself anxiously. This was not like me at all. I normally tried to push people away from me, and be free of all those idiotic emotions that humans were plagued with. Within a few seconds, I had begun to panic. Perhaps I could fly out the bathroom window? Yes, that was it. A perfect escape and Krillin would never be able to find me. Or maybe i should just be my cold, blunt self and tell him i was not going to go through with this._

 _Images from the past began to pour through my mind. The time i'd first met Krillin. The poor guy was scared to death of me! i couldn't really blame him, considering what me and her brother had just done to Vegeta, Trunks, Tien and Piccolo. Kissing him on the cheek was kind of cruel, but it amused me to tease the seemingly helpless little man._

 _Then there was the time he could have destroyed me. He had the controller. He could have very easily just shut me off and blow me up, but he didn't. He came out and told me that he was going to let me go, and then when Cell came after me; he tried so valiantly to protect me. The way he cared for me, and looked after me when Cell regurgitated me. That i always felt guilty about._

 _i was so nasty to him, accusing him of trying to woo me, when in reality he'd expected nothing! He'd assumed i was with 17! And even after all that, he still used his wish to the dragon to try and help me. i was forever after ashamed of my behaviour up on the lookout, though i could never come right out and admit it._

 _"18?" Krillin's call snapped me back to the present. i was sweating bullets, something else very uncommon for me. i took an apprehensive glance toward the bathroom door, and another memory flashed through my head._

 _Krillin's proposal._

 _Whether i admitted it or not, it was definitely one of my favorite memories. He was so sweet. we were sitting out on the beach just as we had done many times before, and he told me he wanted to ask me something. Looking back, i felt bad, because I answered him in my usual stoic manner. He was so nervous, but when he finally got it out i was completely taken aback._

 _Marriage? me? i thought about it. i really did enjoy being with Krillin, and enjoyment was something i rarely got to experience. Also, he was one of the few in the world who treated me like a person._

 _i felt comfortable with him. On top of all that, i did sort of have feelings for him; it was just hard to show it sometimes. That's when i made my decision. What better way to show him how i felt than to marry him? So i accepted his proposal, and never looked back. Until now. I took another look at myself in the mirror, wearing that big white dress. This was my last chance for escape. I hesitated for a moment, and then shook my head._

 _That would be cowardly, and of all the things i was, i wasn't a coward. Besides, i loved him. Although it seemed an almost alien feeling to me, it was there, and there was no denying it._

 _"I'm coming," I called into the bedroom. i quickly got out of my dress and changed into a thin, almost see-through white silk robe. i made sure i looked just right, and then opened the door and walked into the bedroom._

 _Krillin thought his eyes were going to come flying right out of his head! There she stood, in nothing but that robe, gazing straight at him. He could never have imagined a more perfect moment had he been given a thousand years to think about it. She slowly walked over to him, and sat down next to him on the giant bed. He reached up and touched her cheek, and then kissed her with everything he had. Since he'd already removed his jacket and tie, all that was left for 18 was his shirt._

 _She relieved him of that quickly, and he tenderly untied the sash around her waist and pulled back her robe. Sitting before him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. Every part of her body was flawless, and her skin was smooth and soft. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her figure, which was also perfectly designed._

 _He tilted her over until she was lying on her back, and began kissing her fervently. She removed the rest of his clothing, and began running her fingers over his body. At this point in time, Krillin wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted them both up into the air. They were now floating a foot or so above the bed. He used his mind to pull back the sheets, and then he laid them back down on the bed and pulled the sheets over them._

 _I could barely contain myself. I was experiencing feelings that before i didn't even know existed. Krillin was currently sucking lightly on my left nipple. The sensations rippled through my body and i was overcome with these new emotions. i thought i couldn't take any more, and that's when he entered me. The surge of sheer pleasure caught me completely off-guard._

 _Being an android, i needn't worry about the pain of my first time. i simply immersed myself in these feelings. It was ironic, really. Had someone told me a year ago that i would be doing anything like this, i would simply laugh at the absurdity of such an idea. Then i probably would have killed the person. It was all different with Krillin._

 _He made me feel happy. It wasn't the same kind of happy as when me and my brother were hunting down Goku and destroying all things in our path, but a different, more satisfying happy. Krillin made me feel. . .human. And for that i loved him. i realized now that nothing would ever be complete in my life unless Krillin was there with me. i threw out the idea of ever running away from him, and from that moment on swore to myself that she would always remember how special he made me feel. With him, i was more than just an artificial life form created for destruction. i was more than just a beautiful, yet cold young woman. With him, i was part of something that i myself had once mocked. With him, I was loved._

'Okay that's the sweetest one iv's heard all night' Videl wiped a tear from her eye

'You and dad truly are some amazing mum' Marron smiled

'Yeah who knew you were such a softie' Bulma joked

'Way to ruin a story mum' Bulla frowned

'Well I thought it was very sweet' Launch smiled

'Thanks' 18 replied

 **'Nice work Krillen!' Yamcha nudged krillen**

 **'He he he Its not a big deal!' Krillen rubbed the back of his head**

 **'You and 18 are great together Krillen, she's a great person' Chiaoutzu smiled**

 **'Yeah and to think she wanted to kill us when we encountered her, her brother and Dr Gero' Piccolo huffed**

 **'That's in the past now, Look what we got out of that, we got married, Had a beautiful daughter that you Boy have bedded' Krillen pointed at Trunks**

 **'Seriously we're still on about that' Trunks huffed**

 **'I don't think He's ever gonna let that go Buddy' Goten laughed**

 **'Yeah if he's mad just think how Vegeta will react' Uub mumbled quietly but not quietly enough for the sayien prince to hear**

 **'What do you mean by that Boy?!' Vegeta asked as Goten started to crouch down as Uub blushed**

 **'Uhhhh...I mean...well...ummmmmm...' Uub Looked to Gotan who was trying to sneak away but Vegeta stopped him in his tracks**

 **'What does he mean Brat?!' He asked slowly**

 **'You know Uub always exaggerating, I mean the only you could know what that's like if i slept with daughter, which i haven't daughter slept...i mean slept with you daughter. Yes that's right I slept with your daughter OOPS!' Goten blurted out the wrong phrase and covered his mouth, Vegeta aura began to glow a dark red as Goten ran behind Goku for cover**

 **'KAKAROT I'M GONNA KILL YOUR SON!' Vegeta Yelled turning super sayien and Went to attack but Goku stopped him**

 **'Come on Vegeta its not so bad is it?' Goku tried to reason with him**

 **'Your just saying that cause She's not your daughter! When did this happen?!' Vegeta yelled**

 **'Well how bout you shut up and we'll find out for ourselves' Roshi yelled over the screaming sayien as Vegeta huffed and sat back down. Goten say on the other side of the room away form him and ducked his head.**

 **'I'm really hoping she won't say anything' Goten whimpered**

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd you won't know until the next chapter! Tune in for the chapter 3 coming soon ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	3. More stories and more secrets

**Here i am again, This is my last lemon chapter for this story so please enjoy x**

 **Chapter 3: More stories and more secrets**

The girls continued to enjoy their night; Bulla, Marron and Pan pulled out the brief's family photo album and were laughing at a lot of the pictures,

'What are you girls doing?' Bulma asked

'Just looking at a lot of these pictures, Vegeta doesn't smile, and when he does it's like an evil one or a smirk' Pan laughed

'That doesn't surprise me' 18 joked

'I mean here, Look at this one' Bulla handed a picture of Vegeta holding A baby Bulla in his arms 'I couldn't have been what a few days old in that picture and he looks like he wants to throw me' Bulla crossed her arms

'Bulla let me tell you that when your father held you when you were born, he was never not smiling. Looking down at this little ball of angry crying and the giggles that came out of you captured both our hearts'

'Yours maybe mum, but not dad'. I mean he doesn't show affection to anyone, not even to his own daughter I mean come on! My father never once has said that he loves me' Bulla huffed

'But….You know he does….Right?' Videl asked concerned as Bulla shrugged her shoulders

'Oh come on that's crazy. Of course he loves you. Just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean it's not true.' Chichi said

'Yeah, right.' Bulla laughed sarcastically as Bulma smiled

'You know….Your father will never forgive me for telling you this, But When you were a little girl, he'd sneak into your room every night and put a hard candy in your mouth just so you'd have sweet dreams.' Bulma smiled as the girls awed

'Really?' Bulla gasped

'Yeah. And every time he leaves for a fight, he kisses the picture of you he has in his pocket for good luck. He loves you. He loves you a ton. Trust me.' Bulma hugged Bulla tight

 **Never knew you had a soft spot for your kids Vegeta' Goku nudged**

 **'Shut up Kakarott its none of your business'**

 **'Awwwwww you big softie' Trunks joked as Vegeta gave his son a glare**

 **'Yep, never smiles' Uub joked**

'Did he ever smile at Trunks?' Marron asked

'Hmmmmmm….The one time I ever saw a proper smile was when Trunks grabbed Krillen's finger so hard and breaking it' Bulma laughed

'Why is that funny?' 18 asked

'Trunks was a baby at the time' Bulma laughed harder as did the girls

' **I remember that! That hurt!' Krillen huffed as the others laughed**

 **'Proving my point, even as a baby my son is stronger' Vegeta smirked**

'Hey check out these pictures, these must be so old, I mean Goku was child here' Marron pointed to the album as the girls looked

'Awwwwww look at Krillen he was so young too.' Pan said

'Where did you find this?' Bulma asked

'In that trunk over there, it's full of old costumes too' Bulla pointed at Videl and Launch looked through the trunk

'Wow I can't believe this, these must be going back to when you dated Yamcha, Bulma' 18 said

'Oh yeah hehe!' Bulma laughed nervously

'What was that like? Satisfying?' Videl winked

'Well mine and Yamcha's relationship was like drinking a slurpy' Bulma said as the girls looked at her in confusion

'A slurpy?' Pan asked

'First couple of sips, it's like "Boy this is really good! I'm glad I did this!" Then you keep drinking, it goes right to your head, and you go "Ow, Ow, Ooooow! What the hell was I thinking? Someone kill me please!" Bulma said as the girls laughed

'But it eventually stops hurting.' Launch laughed

'Yeah, and then you're stupid enough to take another freakin' sip!' Bulma laughed harder as did the girls

 **'Bitch!' Yamcha huffed**

 **'I think its funny' Krillen laughed**

 **'When is the sexy underwear pillow fight gonna start?!' Roshi yelled**

 **'Your vile old man!' Vegeta huffed**

 **'Ask him if he cares' Oolong joked**

 **'** Awwwwwww all these cute pictu…..EWWWWWWWWWWW MOM!' Bulla covered her eyes from the book

'What's wrong?' Videl asked

'Mom! What are you wearing?!' Bulla showed the picture to reveal Bulma in a sexy bunny costume

'DAMN THAT PERVERTED PIG!' Bulma yelled as the girls laughed

 **'Ewwwwwww I don't wanna see that!' Trunks covered his eyes as Goku, Oolong, Roshi and Yamcha laughed out lout remembering Bulma in that outfit but Vegeta was intrigued, he'd never seen his wife so revealing and cute at the same time**

 **'** I can't believe that picture is here' Bulma said looking closely

'I can't believe you went ahead and wore that' Chichi giggled

'Oh yeah, I'm taking heat from the girl who wore a bikini as armour and as an everyday wardrobe!' Bulma said making the girls look to chichi who was blushing

'I was a child, and a princess what did you except?!'

'Not a bikini'

'Well good thing there's no picture to make fun of' Chichi smirked as Bulma thought of something

'No but I got the next best thing' Bulma smirked and went to the trunk

'Mum what are you doing?' Bulla asked as Bulma pulled out a familiar outfit making Chichi's face flush a dark red

'Is…..that?' Chichi blushed

'Yep, your old bikini armour, I remember I wanted to study the metal on your chest plates and when I finished I tucked it away, you must have forgotten about it' Bulma said as the girls looked closely at it.

'Chichi you wore this…daily?' Videl asked

'Hehehe well…..?' Chichi giggled nervously

'Put it on chichi' Bulma suggested

'Are you insane no way!' Chichi refused

'Oh come on Chichi it can't be that bad' Marron said

'Yeah grandma I'm sure you'd look great' Pan smiled

'There is no way in kami's world I am wearing that outfit at this age.' Chichi turned away crossing her arms as Bulma smirked

'Yeah your right, probably wouldn't fit you since you put on some weight over the years' She said

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo' The girls' oooed the statement as chichi turned around slowly

'Say that again.' Chichi said

'I say she could still fit into it, she has a small figure' Videl defended her mother in law

'20 zeni says she can't' 18 smirked

'You're on!'

'We're still talking about me right? The one refusing to put that on' Chichi said

'It won't hurt chichi its just fun' Launch reassured her, what could go wrong chichi thought, it was just girls here, no boys around, or so she thought

 **Pleasssssseeeee put that on!' Roshi drooled**

 **'Yeah let's see some sexy poses!' Yamcha smirked making Goku growl**

 **'Back off that's my wife!'**

 **'Oh like your not begging for her to try that on!' Krillen said as Goku blushed**

 **'I…maybe….'**

 **'I don't wanna see mom like that!' Gohan cringed**

 **'Yeah me neither!' Goten added**

 **'THEN DON'T LOOK! You're not ruining our fun' Oolong said and averted his eyes back to the TV**

'Okay fine But I'm not the only one who's gonna put on an outfit, Bulma you gotta wear the bunny costume' Chichi smirked

'Ha! Joke's on you I don't have it!' Bulma smirked

'I beg to differ…'Launch laughed pulling out the very same bunny outfit from the trunk!

'DAMN IT ROSHI!' Bulma yelled

 **'HA!' Roshi laughed**

'Come On Bulma, unless you're too scared'' Chichi raised a brow

'Of this? No way!' Bulma said grabbing the costume and walking to her room.

'Well looks like I'll change too' Chichi said leaving the room

'I wonder what the boys would say if they could see this?' Marron said

'The boys? God imagine what Goku and Vegeta would make of it' Videl said as they laughed

 **'I don't wanna watch any more' Trunks whimpered**

 **'Well pipe down we do!' Oolong said**

 **'Yeah bout time I caught a glimpse of chichi's fine ass' Roshi began to bleed from the nose**

 **'Master please this is my wife!' Goku yelled**

 **'Aaaaaaaaaannnnd a lovely wife too may I add' Roshi smirked**

'You guys done yet?' 18 shouted

'Coming down!' Bulma shouted and came down and boy was she smoking! Her bunny suit showed off all her curves and pressing her breasts together and hair was let lose, The z warriors all stared at Bulma and were all in a daydream, Roshi's nose couldn't not stop bleeding, Trunks averted his eyes as he didn't want to see his mother in such a state. Vegeta was having all sorts of thought in his mind about his wife, All he wanted to do was hunt her down and ruin her like the bad little bunny she was'

'Wow! Bulma it looks so cute' Videl said as Bulma blushed

'I can't believe it fits after all these years' Bulma laughed

'Well it's defiantly attractive' Launch giggled

'Think Vegeta would go crazy?' 18 asked

'I don't know, maybe I'll give it a try on him later'

 ** _'Please do woman'_ Vegeta thought**

'HEY CHICHI, COME ON IN' Bulma laughed as Chichi's head popped out of the door

'I'm not coming out' she shook her head

'Aww come on don't be such a baby, let's check it out' Bulma smirked

'Ugh! Fine!' Chichi walked into the room and…she…..was…STUNNING! The Bikini armour still fitted her it showed off her thighs, her beautiful muscular thighs and buttocks, her chiselled stomach. Though she was fit, she still held the most beautiful amount of fat in all the right areas. Goku loved her curves, and the top of her little ensemble accentuated her breasts just so. In fact, he was feeling that same stirring down below he always got before he got hungry – but not the kind of hunger he got for food though. All he knew was that he wanted Chi-Chi. Right now. And in those clothes'

 **'I Love it," grinned Goku.**

 **'I feel sick' Goten gagged**

 **'You're not the only one' Gohan felt like he'd gone blind**

 **'Goku I wanna steal your bride' Roshi's nosebleed hadn't stopped 'there is a god up there and he loves me' Roshi cried a little**

 **'Hey Goku, Why don't you ask chichi to bring it home?' Krillen raised his eyebrow making Goku blush**

 **'Krillen come on that's my wife' Goku laughed**

 **'AND OUR MOM!' The two son boys yelled**

'Well I think its safe to say after all these years, we can still fit in these chichi' Bulma said raising a toast

'Agreed, can we change back now?' Chichi was blushing

'What's the rush? Don't we look sexy?' Bulma posed as the girls whooped

'Yes Bulma but I'm getting a vibe that we're being watched' chichi looked around the room totally unaware of 3 hiding cameras that the boys were watching from

'Don't be silly, we're fine' Bulma said posing in front of a mirror 'take a look at yourself Chichi, don't you look great?' Bulma asked as chichi looked at herself, a huge part of her felt stupid in that outfit but at the same time, she thought she looked great

'Huh! Not bad' Chichi blushed at herself

'You can have it back, Go show Goku' Bulma winked making the girls laugh and Chichi giggle

'Maybe I will' Chichi smirked 'Come on let's change back to our clothes and continue the night'

'Come on then' Bulma said as the girls cheered and whooped joking around, after Bulma and Chichi returned to their old clothes the all sat around talking again, mainly about their partners

'Oh look at us, our whole lives have evolved around our men' Bulma sighed as the others nodded their heads in agreement

'Its crazy! I can't imagine my life without Trunks now' Marron said

'And we got our mates for life' Pan smiled feeling her scar

'Anyone want another drink?' Bulla asked moving her hair behind her back to get it out of the way, Marron and Pan looked at Bulla and saw something quite interesting

'Miss Bulla Briefs…..Is that a mating scar we see on your neck?' Pan smirked as Bulla covered the scar blushing

'No…Just…..Umm…..a battle wound' she lied

'From Goten?' Marron smirked

'Ummmmmm….Maybe…..' Bulla smiled blushing

'BULLA! You've…had sex?!' Bulma gasped

'You slept with my son?!' Chichi asked

'He started it, he made the first move and pounced' Bulla said in her defence that was true

 **'Oh did he?' Vegeta frowned looking to Goten who was hiding behind Trunks**

 **'Why did you have to say that Bulla?!' Goten yelled**

 **'I don't know but I think we're about to hear another story' Roshi smirked**

 **'Do not even think About My daughter in a way old man!' Vegeta yelled making roshi shut up**

 **'Let's see how Bulla thinks of your performance Goten' Uub smirked as Goten gulped**

'I can't believe it! My baby is a woman now!' Bulma cried drunkenly as Bulla laughed

'Mom, it was gonna happen eventually, I mean we've been together for a while now' Bulla smiled

'How long has it been?' Videl asked

'Hmmmmmmm…Must be about a 18 months, 6 months after Trunks and Marron got together'

'And in that period of time….when was the best?' Marron asked

'Hmmmmmmmm…..well I guess the first time was the best, not because it was special or the first time or anything, it was just because of the intensity that was between us, it was after we were having an argument' Bulla said

'What kind of argument? What happened?' Launch asked

'It happened on about 4 months into the relationship…' Bulla began

14 _months ago_

 _We'd just gotten back from a day at the mall and I was so pissed at him, He had all these girls coming up to him when I was sitting right there, God It was like he wanted me to punch his lights out, today was supposed to be about us but no! It turned out we kept getting mobbed by girls who felt an attraction to him, He could tell I was getting angry and I had a right! Ugh! But he was angry too after a certain incident._

 _'I don't why your getting angry, you're the one that went to far' Goten huffed_

 _'I didn't do anything wrong!' I yelled_

 _'You punched Vanessa in the face!'_

 _'Yeah well she had it coming; who does she think she is? Twirling her hair giggling at every word that came out of your mouth, seriously what was so funny she could have been laughing about? It was annoying!' I huffed_

 _'You still shouldn't have hit her! You broke her nose!'_

 _'Well here's an idea maybe I wouldn't have to if you stopped the girls from coming over, and you know what annoys me the most, I was there right next to you and they still pursued, they didn't stop to think about me! What did I ever do to them?'_

 _'Well now you've gone and assaulted one of them'_

 _'Stop going on about that!'_

 _'Well I'm sorry B but it's true, you never punch random people!'_

 _'They weren't random they were skanks!' I yelled_

 _'Will you please watch your temper? God you're becoming more and more like your dad!' He said making my blood boil_

 _'At least my dad would have defended me. All you did was just sit there and let it happen'_

 _'Bulla, I didn't peruse anyone! I didn't flirt I just talked, If one of them tried it on then I would have said back off'_

 _'Hard to believe with your track record' I said making him angry_

 _'You really wanna talk about this?! That was my past! Trunks and I don't have that life anymore, He's happy with Marron I'm happy with you!'_

 _'Are you though, because the last few weeks it been nothing but bickering!'_

 _'Can you blame us the way you behave?' He asked_

 _'The way I behave?! What about you Mr Perfect?! Everything you do I get annoyed at' I said sitting on my bed_

 _'Okay fine. We'll do honest hour' He said setting a timer_

 _'What's honest hour?' I Asked_

 _'We are gonna talk to each other, talking about our bad habits or qualities and we're gonna discuss them, then by the end of the hour, we'll have calmed down' He said sitting down on my desk chair_

 _'Fine! I can do that'_

 _'Okay, I want to say that I do care about you and I love being with you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time' He began_

 _'So why doesn't it feel like it?! I mean yes we've been dating for 4 months but it feels like its a dream I'm about to wake up from' I huffed_

 _'How can you say that? We have occasional arguments like every other couple do'_

 _'Yeah but we do it too much, and It all falls to you!'_

 _'How to me? what did I do?'_

 _'Its just stuff you do, I mean like I hate the way how you drive like a maniac as if your about to kill us!' I argued_

 _'Ok if we're gonna talk about stuff we hate then I hate the way you always leave your shoes lying around in my house! Seriously it's disrespectful!'_

 _'I hate the way you burp out loud all the time after eating, it's gross!'_

 _'I hate how you take forever to get ready to go out! Who needs to decide on 3 outfits to go to the movies?!'_

 _'I hate how those Girls treat you as if your fresh meat on the market! That's disrespectful!' I yelled_

 _'I hate that Cherry chap stick you put on it tastes disgusting! Why can't you wear the strawberry one?!' He yelled back_

 _'Oh and another one! I hate that you always want me to wear my strawberry chap stick! I'm gonna run out by this point'_

 _'I hate how you have the urge to hit every girl that comes near us'_

 _'I hate your Mac n cheese!' I Yelled_

 _'I….Wait what?! What's wrong with my Mac n cheese?!' Goten asked_

 _'Oh please Goten, You overcook it way too much! Your mom's is way better'_

 _'How dare you! My Mac n cheese is awesome. My Dad likes it'_

 _'Your dad will eat anything!'_

 _'I hate that you have to pick a fight with everyone, and me! I'm your boyfriend not your enemy!'_

 _'Goten just…..' he cut me off and got up on his feet_

 _'Oh and if we are being completely honest! I hate that you wear these tight vest shirts that it just make me wanna…' He stopped in mid sentence turned around, I had a feeling he was gonna say something interesting_

 _'Wannna…what?' I asked_

 _'Never mind'_

 _'No! Its honest hour, tell me!' I said as he turned around_

 _'That it makes me want to rip it off and see what's under there' He said, now I was blushing as he walked closer to me_

 _'I….. Didn't know… you thought of me that way'_

 _'I can't begin to tell you the dreams I've had about you, everything I want to do to you' He smirked_

 _'Goten!' I blushed_

 _'I want you Bulla' He said making my heart beat increase_

 _'Well….I'd be lying if I didn't think it too'_

 _'Don't judge me on what I'm about to do next'_

 _'I won't judge you'_

 _'GOOD!' He said and pushed on my back and attacked my mouth, his arms wrapped round my waist as my fingers ran through his hair. We'd made out before just nothing like this! I could feel his tongue slipping into my mouth and I started getting hot! He was really going for it, his hand moved all around my body and even slipped under my top! I started to moan in the kiss as his hand grabbed my breasts with my bra still in tacked. I pulled his shirt up a little as he got the picture and sat on top of me removing it, I almost drooled looking at his abs, upper arm and shoulder muscles were bulging too. I grazed my hands over his abs as he was smirking at me; I'd never done this before, In fact any of it._

 _I was looking up at him in a whole new light in this position. I had to bite my lips together as he looked so sexy towering over me with no shirt on. He leaned back down and kissing me again, My arms moved to his back feeling his muscles as his sat me up to remove my shirt, Only to be in white push up bra, He looked at me as if It was okay to take it off and I nodded, He moved into kiss me and un clapped the bra. I couldn't help but feel nervous but he seemed to make me relax. He removed my bra as it fell to the floor, he held me in a tight embrace feeling his warm body close to mine._

 _'You wanna stop?' He asked_

 _'No way' I exclaimed and kissed him hard, His hands moved upwards to fondle with my breasts making me moan, my pink nipples became hard from his touch and I felt myself become lost to the moment. His lips left my mouth and began to move to my neck and down to my breasts. My moans became louder as his mouth pleasured my breast, flicking his wet tongue across my nipples. My thigh gently grazed across his groin and I could feel his hard erection though his trousers. I looked him in the eye as he smirked. I flipped us over and I sat on top of him and moved down his body, removing his jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I could see the erection, It was huge I started to blush just from looking at it_

 _'You can take them off' He smirked_

 _'I…..I've never done this before' I said nervously as he sat up_

 _'Its okay, Just take your time, Relax' He reassured me and I pushed him back down and I leaned down to kiss him, then my lips began moving down his body I wasn't going to lay there while Goten let his ego grow. While his guard was down, I quickly grabbed his manhood and started to rub him gently._

 _"Oh ..." Goten moaned. I caught him off guard again. My mother told me of a special spot on every sayien. I found Goten's sensitive tail spot and began to rub it ever so gently._

 _"Oh ...God ...Bulla….stop" Goten moaned louder each time my hand moved. He knew what i was thinking. Well, he was going to pay me back, right after he could use his body again. For being a virgin, I was good at pleasuring him I thought. However, Goten wasn't going to give in ...at least that was when he thought. Right when he was about to move I increased my speed on his manhood._

 _"HOLY SHIT!" Goten's head fell back on the pillow. He would rest until I got tired. Wait ...he would be here for a long time._

 _"Bulla ...stop ..." I shot him a seductive glare, and took the upper hand I already had._

 _"Bulla ...oh ...stop ...please." Goten didn't want me to do what she was going to do. But I did anyways. Goten's eyes widened as i took his whole manhood inside my mouth. In The feeling was driving him crazy. Goten was in pure ecstasy. The feelings that I hoped was giving him were extraordinary. He had never felt like this before. Goten felt himself slipping, which was what I wanted. I wanted to push him to the limit. Push him back into the corner, where he couldn't get out._

 _"Oh ...God ...BULLA!" Goten's screams of pleasure were muffled by my mouth hand._

 _'You like this?' I smirked licking around the tip sending him shivers of pleasure_

 _'Yeah! I do! If you don't stop you are going to make me cum' He said as I moved up to his face to his ear and bit down making him groan in pain_

 _'Good!' I whispered and moved back down and took him in my mouth again and going fast as his punched the mattress of my bed_

 _'BULLA…..OH God….I'm gonna…!' He grunted as I kept up my actions until…._

 _"OH GOD!" Goten released and I inwardly smiled. I stopped and looked up. I held a look of surprise. Goten was looking down at me with his intense, dark eyes. He was giving me his famous seductive smile. Finally, he's mine at last. Now, what do to about that glare? I shot him one back. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, until Goten's thirst over came him._

 _With one swift motion, Goten was on top of me, slowly moving down. He was going to pay me back as his hands found their way to my skirt and pulled then down. Then leaving me in my pink panties. My heart rate was beating fast; I had never had him…or anyone touch me there before! And now it was gonna happen, He moved his hand inside my underwear making me moan louder and louder. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming, he moved into kiss me again mainly kissing and sucking my neck and then his lips started moving down my body. To my chest tracing to my stomach, I must have felt a million butterflies in that area and in one swift motion, he had ripped off my underwear making me gasp and his lips were so close to wet flower. All he did was stare and it was embarrassing me_

 _'Don't stare like that!' I blushed_

 _'Oh so the princess doesn't like it when she's not in control' He teased_

 _'I never like it when I'm not in control'_

 _'Well too bad! Because right now, I'm in control' He smirked and dived_

 _'What are you…..HOLY SHIT!' I screamed and my head fell on the pillow as he plunged his tongue into me! I squirmed and moaned trying to move but he held a strong grip. The way he was doing it was driving me crazy, my toes began to curl and my moans increased, It was like having a million fireworks explode inside you, Then he inserted his finger inside, at this point I needed to cover my mouth from the screams because I knew my power level would rise and others could feel it_

 _'Goten….Fuck….mmmmmmmm' I moaned his name as he inserted another finger and swirled his tongue around my clit, I couldn't take much more I knew I was gonna be pushed, but then he stopped_

 _'Want more?' He asked_

 _'Yes' I said quietly_

 _'Beg for it' He smirked_

 _'I…I….' I was too shy to ask_

 _'Come on…..beg me to keep going, beg me to make you cum' He said smirking_

 _'I've never heard you talk like this!' I gasped_

 _'You like it?' He asked as I smirked_

 _'Yeah I do. Please keep going I wanna cum!' I begged as he pushed me back on my back_

 _'Now that's a good girl' He smirked and plunged his tongue back into me as my moans returned, I loved everything he did! This was driving me crazy I couldn't get enough of this oral session! His tongue moved around everywhere as his hands played with my breast, this was sending me to the edge I could feel it erupting!_

 _'Oh God! I'm Gonna cum!' I yelled, trying to break free from his grip but he held me down and kept doing it_

 _'Goten your Gonna make me cum!' I screamed hitting my head on the pillow_

 _'Then cum for me' He smirked and kept going as I screamed out his name_

 _'GOTEN FUCK!' I yelled and came, He wasted no time in cleaning up as I tried to steady my breathing, never in my whole life had I experienced something like that. He moved up my body and kissed me hard, I wrapped my legs around his hips and then I felt it, it was so close to my entrance, I stopped kissing and looked at him_

 _'Goten…..I've never done this before….' I said nervously_

 _'Well that's good, me neither' He admitted_

 _'What?! But all those girls you talked about in the past…?' I asked_

 _'Were just stories I made up to get the guys off my back, the truth is Bulla….I don't want anyone but you' He smiled as stroked his cheek_

 _'You have me' I whispered as his lips found their way to my neck and he inserted himself! I gasped at this huge length that made its way through my barrier and Goten looked at me, I think he could see the pain in my eyes._

 _'Does it hurt?' He asked_

 _'No I'm okay, Keep going' I assured him as he started to move and the pain decreased, it was being replaced with so much pleasure, and lust, and passion. His moans and grunts were turning me on so much I wanted to hear more. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and moaned into his ear._

 _'Harder! I want it harder!' I begged as he pulled out and plunged back in again making me scream, I loved it! The way he was fucking me it was like my wet dreams coming true! I could see he was enjoying it too as he smirked through the whole thing!_

 _'Say you want more' He smirked holding onto my thighs pushing them together making it a tight squeeze_

 _'I want More! Fuck Me harder! I want More OH FUCK ME GOTEN' I screamed out as he was not backing down and it felt like I was being destroyed! And then it came over him, something in his eyes changed and I could see the lust was strong!_

 _'You like that huh? Do you Princess?' He smirked_

 _'Oh Yeah! I love it! I love this feeling! You're so deep!' I screamed and I think that set him over the edge_

 _'OH FUCK BULLA!' He yelled and leaned down and Bit Me hard on the neck as I moaned, it didn't hurt! I fucking loved it! In that process I placed my hands on his back clawing the skin making him bleed. He screamed out in pain and I used that to my advantage and got on top of him, Blood drenched don my shoulder from his bite and I looked down at him smirking. I leaned down and bit him hard as his hands found their way to my hips and started controlling me! I was riding him making him my bitch!_

 _'Want me to go faster?' I asked between pants_

 _'Yes! Please do it fast!' He said_

 _'Then beg!' I ordered_

 _'Princess giving orders now?' He teased as I slapped him in the face_

 _'Beg! Or I stop' I smirked_

 _'Do that again' He said as I smiled and stated increasing my pace, His hands didn't let go of my hips as I rode him out hard and fast, He then let go of my hips and moved to my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine, I was looking at him and In that moment I was feeling so much….love. I never said it out loud but it was exactly what I was feeling. His head was leaning back from the pleasure as I rode out his cock, but I could feel myself getting close_

 _'Having fun?' I asked still on top_

 _'Oh fuck yes! Bulla you feel so good!' He grunted as I blushed_

 _'I never knew it could be like this!'_

 _'I…Oh god!' He grunted and pulled me off him and put me on all fours_

 _'What are you…Oh FUCK!' I screamed as he inserted form behind, He started spanking my butt as well giving he huge hand print marks, I leaned forward trying to muffle my screamed into the pillow but he pulled on my hair and held me up_

 _'If I'm gonna fuck you I wanna hear you scream' He whispered biting down on my neck again and plunging inside me deeper and much harder and faster grabbing onto my hair and using is other hand to spank me hard as If I was being punished for being a bad girl._

 _'OH MY GOD!' I screamed out loud as I had no control of what was happening to me! He was so rough! I loved it! For our first time, no awkwardness, it's all so natural; I guess it brings out the sayien in us! He continued to screw me this way as my hand grabbed the end bars of my bed for balance! I knew he was close because I was, I could feel myself clenching around him_

 _'Bulla…..I'm Gonna cum!' He grunted going faster as I moaned_

 _'Do it! I want it! Cum inside me! I'm cumming!' I begged as I felt myself lose it too!_

 _'AHH BULLA!'_

 _'OHH GOTEN!'_

 _We came. Together. It was perfect._

 _….._

 _A few minutes after we were resting each-other's arms listening to the sounds of rain coming from outside. I had my back turned to Goten as his arms were wrapped around my hips and his chin resting in the crook of my neck._

 _'You okay?' He asked_

 _'Yeah, I feel great. I guess honest hour brought us to the truth' I joked as he laughed_

 _'You were amazing' He whispered and kissed my cheek_

 _'Really? I didn't think how I was going to be' I said_

 _'I wouldn't have had it any other way. that was the best thing that's ever happened to me'_

 _'For both of us and there will be Plenty more in the future' I smirked and turned my head to look him and we kissed sweetly._

 _'I got a favour to ask' He said nervously_

 _'What's that?' I asked_

 _'Please don't tell your dad about this'_

 _'Yes because I tell my dad everything I do in my bedroom' I said sarcastically_

 _'He's gonna kill me' Goten said as I giggled at him_

 _'Awwwww your scared of daddy, your so cute' I teased as he laughed and kissed me sweetly on the lips and he leaned is forehead on mine_

 _'I love you' He whispered as I gasped 'What?' He asked as I turned my body to face him_

 _'You've…just….. never said It out loud before' I gasped and his hands moved to my waist to hold me close_

 _'Well then I should have. Because I Do Love You Bulla, I love you so much' He said as I smiled and kissed him hard_

 _'I love you too Goten, More than you know. I am so deeply in love with you' I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat_

 _'Good, cause I'm never letting you go' He said and tightened his embrace and there we fell asleep in each-others arms, Falling asleep peacefully._

…

'And that was it' Bulla smiled as the others were trying to take the story in, Very intense, At Kame house the guys all stared at Goten who was trying not to look smug but he knew he did her good the first time, Vegeta to be fair to him was trying his very best not to attack him.

 **'I will Murder you boy!' Vegeta yelled**

 **'You know what Vegeta. Say what you want but I love her. I love your daughter and I don't regret anything and if that makes you want to rip my head off then go ahead cause no matter what you say, I still am going to love her, Bulla Briefs, your daughter and the love of my life!' Goten yelled as the others were gob smacked, no one spoke to Vegeta like that, even the sayien prince was astounded Goten held his ground as Vegeta sat back down as did Goten**

 **'Nice work buddy' Trunks whispered**

 **'For what? Shagging your sister?!' Goten asked**

 **'No standing up to him, oh and also…' Trunk smirked and punched him in the arm 'That was for sleeping with my sister' Trunks said and turned his attention back to the TV**

'Wow…I bet you felt so powerless' Marron smirked

'You have no idea' Bulla winked making the girls laugh

'That must have been so intense for you, and you're saying you loved it?' Videl asked

'Every time we do it something comes over him, like a hunger or need. And it feels incredible,' Bulla sighed

'What I would give to see the look on Vegeta's face if he'd known you've done it With his rival's son' Bulma laughed as the girls did

'Oh come they are not rivals, they are friends though he'll never admit it' 18 rolled her eyes

'Good sexy story Bulla' pan winked as Bulla blushed

'So you've told' Bulma said pointing to Bulla who nodded 'And you two have told' She pointed to Pan and Marron who nodded 'And you have' To Videl who smiled 'And you too' She said to 18 who nodded 'I've told and so have you' She pointed to launch who blushed 'So that just leaves…' She turned her attention to the warrior princess who got confused and then understood

'Oh no no no no no, Forget it Bulma' Chichi said

'Aww come on Chichi everyone has told except you' Videl giggled

'What does it matter?' she asked

'You are married to pretty much the strongest warrior in this universe and you think we are not curious to how he performs in the bedroom?' 18 Smirked

'You all maybe willing to share what you do with your husbands or whatever but not me, I have some dignity' Chichi said

'Dignity smignity we wanna know what Goku's like, is gentle, is he rough?' Bulma smirked as Chichi blushed

'One story chichi that's all we're asking' Launch smiled

'What is he like?' Marron asked as Chichi sighed and smiled

'Like an animal' Chichi smirked

'OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo' the girls were intrigued

 **'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MOM!' Gohan and Goten scrunched their eyes**

'In what way?' Bulla asked

'Its like….He's gentle at first but then his instincts take control, and I can't tell him to stop and as much as it hurts sometimes but it feels so good' Chichi sighed

'So when was the best?' Videl asked

'Hmmmmmmmm….Well… Its hard to say, He's always got tricks up his sleeve every time he pounds'

 **'MOM STOP THAT!' Goten whimpered**

 **'Yeah too much info Geez!' Gohan agreed**

 **'Looks like she's got confidence in you Goku' Oolong said as Goku smiled blushing**

 **'Hehehe yeah I guess so. She's amazing too' Goku sighed**

'Wait! I know this! It was when he returned after 7 years right? That had to have been good' Bulma smirked

'Amazing but not the best' Chichi blushed

'Okay…What about your wedding night?' 18 asked

'Ummmm…. again not the best, that was a sweet night though, I mean obviously since that was our wedding night' Chichi sighed

'Oh! Could have been around the time Gohan was conceived?' Launch asked

'Or Goten?' Marron asked

'No and no, Sweet and gentle but again not the best' Chichi said

'Before the cell games…..Come on! That had to have been the best!' Bulma said

'No. Great but not the best time'

'Oh I give up will you just say' 18 said as chichi giggled

'Oh alright fine! It was the first time he went super Sayien on me, after he came back from space' Chichi blushed

'You know I've only just realised chichi, you must have been the first person to experience that sort of thing, mating with a sayien in super sayien form' Videl said as everyone nodded in agreement

'Yeah I guess so' Chichi smiled

'So…..how was it?' Bulla asked

'Incredible, nothing will top that night, that first experience. Although it did result to a couple of injuries….' Chichi laughed nervously

'What kind of injuries?' Pan asked

'He broke two of my ribs'

'WHAT?!' The girls gasped

 **'Goku what did you do?!' Krillen asked as the guys looked to him who was giving his awkward goku look**

 **'It was an accident, she wanted it rough'**

 **'Dad shut up!' Gohan covered his ears**

 **'I'm not listening' Goten said chanting**

 **'SSSSSSHHHHHH' The boys said**

 **'And besides she didn't complain' Goku smirked**

 **'Wow! Let's see how she'll portray it' Yamcha said**

'Of all people I can't picture Goku as an animal in bed' Videl said

'I always thought he'd be sweet and gentle with you Chichi' Launch said

'Oh he is! All the time. But there just some times when he'll give into his instincts and do what he wants' Chichi said

'And your ok with that' Bulma asked

'I May be a respectful princess but I do like to be rough handled from time to time, and especially from a man like Goku' Chichi smirked

'So how did it start, what were you doing?' Marron asked

'My parents, my uncle, Now my grandparents…I think this is a story I don't want to hear' Pan whimpered

'Well too bad cause the rest of us do' Bulla said

 **'I'm with pan not listening' Goten said**

 **'Me neither' Gohan agreed**

 **'Your turn Kakarott, Lets see how your wench finds you in such a department' Vegeta said**

 **'I'm not worried, I know she loves everything I do to her' Goku smirked**

 **'Calm down Goku' Yamcha said**

 **'QUIET! She's starting' Roshi said as the guys listened in**

'It was just a normal day….' Chichi began

 _20 odd years ago_

 _Cleaning. That's all I did most days, or cooking. When you have a family of sayiens then you need to cook a lot. But I didn't mind it as such, I mean it gave me something to do and challenge myself. I feel love when I put a smile on My Goku or Gohan's face when I do so. Goku had just returned form space and had informed me on these androids that would appear in three years hence and he wanted to take Gohan to fight. As much as I love my husband I don't think he understands my concerns over our son, Despite how strong he is or could become he was still my baby and made a promise to protect him. But….i know I need to relax more, he's a smart boy and he always does well. I should give him time to enjoy being a child as well, if I push him too hard he'll have grown up so fast and not experience what it's like to a kid. He deserves to have fun. As I was placing the last pieces of food on the table I saw Goku and Gohan coming through the door and I gave them a small smile._

 _'Whew! That was a great spar dad! I'm beat!' Gohan wiped his forehead of swear_

 _'You said it son. It sure is great to be back on earth's gravity again' Goku agreed_

 _'Well I better go and get a bath, I'll do my homework once I have a wash mum' He said_

 _'That's okay Gohan you don't have to study tonight' I said still washing the dished but I could feel their eyes on me wit shock and confusion_

 _'Uhhh…sorry mum what did you say?' Gohan asked as I turned around to meet their gaze_

 _'I said you don't have to study tonight, your young you should be out having fun with your friends' I smiled as Goku walked towards me looking me dead in the eye 'Why are you staring at me like that Goku?' I asked_

 _'Are you feeling okay? Your not burning up are you?' He asked feeling my forehead_

 _'What are you talking about I feel fine' I smiled_

 _'Well in that case mum do you mind if I go camping with Krillen and Oolong tonight? They said I could' Gohan asked sweetly_

 _'I don't see why not? You go have fun' I smiled as he ran to hug me_

 _'Thanks mum you're the best' He said and ran upstairs as I continued to clean but I could still feel Goku's eyes on me 'What?' I asked still not looking at him_

 _'What's with you? Normally you never let him go out this easily'_

 _'He deserves a break, I work him to hard' I said as I felt him walking closer to me, moving my hair to one side of my shoulder gaining access to my neck kissing it softly, I caught a whiff of his scent and wrinkled my nose_

 _'What?' He asked_

 _'You stink!' I giggled and squealed as he turned me around to face him and kissed his lips, but then I groaned in pain_

 _'You okay?'_

 _'I guess I'm still aching from that punch I took form you' I said as gave his classing awkward look_

 _'Oh yeah! Sorry about that, I wasn't used to my strength on this level of gravity yet' He said_

 _'I know, I just got loads of aching muscles lately'_

 _'Yeah me too, training never gets easier'_

 _'What I'd give for a masseuse' I sighed as he nodded in agreement, then his eyes lit up with excitement_

 _'Hey! Remember when we used to massage each other when we were strained or stressed, we can do that!' He said as I laughed_

 _'Goku we haven't done that since we were newly weds' I giggled_

 _'Awwww come on it'll be fun, relax muscles, relive some stress…..' He winked_

 _'But Gohan….'_

 _'Is not here for the night'_

 _'*SIGH* Fine I guess it'll be nice' I smiled_

 _A few hours later_

 _Gohan had left for camping and Goku and I were alone. We had dinner and then he said he was gonna go for a run, I washed the dishes and though I'd take a shower. I removed my clothes and hoped in, the nice warm water hitting my face was all I needed. I hope out and threw on a short towel and used another to dry my long black hair, I walked back into my room and gasped at the sight, The lights were dimmed, candles lit across the counters and scented massage oils sitting on my bed side and my husband standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts_

 _'Well…You've been busy' I smirked_

 _'me first' I said_

 _'Hey! How come you have to go to first?'_

 _'Because I have more muscles to relax, and I really wanna go first pleeeeeeease' He begged giving me his puppy eyes making me giggle_

 _'Okay fine you first' I laughed, I changed into a light pink bra and matching underwear I could see he enjoyed seeing me like this, I brushed my hair and kept it loose and walked over to him_

 _'You like it?' I asked giving him a twirl as he placed his hands gently on my hips as I got on top of him wrapping my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair_

 _'You are still as beautiful as the day I left earth' He smirked as I blushed and giving him a sweet kiss_

 _'So you want this massage or not?' I asked_

 _'you rubbing me down, thought you'd never ask' He smirked as he got on the bed lying on his front, I got on top rubbing the oil into my hands and rubbed down his back, I had to admit he felt so much stronger then the last time we did this, it's like his muscles expanded 10x more! It felt great._

 _Goku pov_

 _Damn, her hands are like magic. They are so soft and the way my body reacts to her touch. I slipped and let a purr escape from my throat. I can tell from her reaction she heard it but she didn't stop. To be honest I don't want her to stop. As her hands rotate up and down my back, I can only imagine how they would feel if she were clawing instead of massaging. I can't explain why I am having such a sudden urge to touch her._

 _Chichi pov_

 _I moved my hands to massage his shoulders and I knew that was his favourite part to be massaged, he always purred a bit louder as I leaned forward and blew air on the back of his neck, always seemed to get him going. I moved my hands down to his hips and felt around for his soft muscle but I couldn't find it, it's like it disappeared_

 _'Where is it?' I asked myself_

 _'Where's what?' He asked_

 _'There was always a soft part of your body around your ribs, are you relaxed?'_

 _'Yes I am'_

 _'I don't believe you; flex your muscles' I said as he did, his muscles increased to a bigger size! My eyes widened from the sight and felt him, I asked to relax again, as he did he still felt like he was flexed. He must have gotten so strong while he was away._

 _'Wow! You really have gotten strong babe. Its like some new power you've developed' I sighed_

 _'Oh that's because I can turn into a super sayien now' He said_

 _'A super what?'_

 _'A super sayien, a new power only sayiens can unleash, it makes them twice as strong and twice as fast' He explained_

 _'Well do you think you can show me this super sayien form?' I asked as he turned to his back as I now straddled his torso. He powered up and the next thing I knew there was this bright goldn aura around him, his hair as bright as the sun and his eyes so bright and turquoise, I looked at him in such wonder and interest and smiled_

 _'So, what do you think?' He asked_

 _'I think…..your blonde' I giggled_

 _'Oh yeah, I guess it does affect my appearance'_

 _'You know I kinda like it' I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, I then began to rub more oil on my hands and rubbed along his chest still kissing his tender lips, I felt his hands rub my thighs and slowly moved to my rear making me giggle as he gave them a tight squeeze_

'Is it hot in here or is it me?' Launch fanned herself

'Trust me it gets better' Chichi blushed

'Then Keep talking girl!' Bulma demanded

 _'Times up' I winked_

 _'Times up? For what?' He asked as he powered down to his original look_

 _'Your massage, now its my turn' I said as he smiled and flipped me over and I turned onto my stomach, her rubbed the oil onto his hands and began to rub along my shoulders using his thumbs to dig into my neck, rubbing at the stress knots I have._

 _"Mmm," I moaned quietly, "That feels amazing, Goku" I said as he rubbed down my spine, loosening me up. After he rubbed down my back completely, he scooted down so he was sitting by my feet while he squeezed and rubbed my feet, making them feel so much better from walking around in high-heels all day._

 **Back at Kame house the boys were listening to chichi's version but Goku was in a world of his own, remembering that evening very well.**

 ** _Goku Pov_**

 _As I sat on top of her feet, sliding my hands up and down her calves, she moaned several times in appreciation, and I soon found myself in a little…predicament. In short, I was hard. There's no denying that my costar is hot, but I was especially attracted to her, the sexual chemistry between us is undeniable. I smirked as I thought about how she easily let Gohan leave for that camping trip, I knew she wanted some time alone with me, though she'd never say out loud because she was too shy, Which was why I wanted to this night with her too, like how we were before Gohan or anything else, me and her. I wanted us to do the intimate stuff we used to do, like giving her a massage. In just my boxers. While she is only in her bra and panties as well. And she was wearing a fucking THONG! I couldn't help myself from staring at her ass as I rubbed her down. I slid my hands up around her calves to her shins and up to her knees, where I brought my hands back around so I was rubbing the bottom of her thighs. I was rubbing her thighs._

 ** _Chichi pov_**

 _Goku slid his hands up my legs and started rubbing my thighs, I suppressed a moan that would have probably come out sounding very sexual, because that's what this is. his hands are all over my thighs as he rubs me down, and his hands keep scooting higher and higher up my thighs, almost reaching my underwear. He paused for a second and pulled my thighs apart slightly, then he resumed rubbing, sliding his hands between my thighs every once and a while. Once, I swear he even brushed his knuckle against my centre, causing me to let out a sexual, guttural moan. I wondered what would happen after this massage. Of course I wouldn't complain, he always knew how to please me when it came to sex, he never disappointed me. He always rocked my world. Making me beg for him and screaming out his name. I knew that he could probably feel the moisture on my panties, and I felt his erection poke into my leg several times, although I didn't say anything._

 _Goku_ _moved his hands from rubbing up and down my thighs to using his thumbs to massage my hips, right where my underwear rested. I was so glad I was wearing a thong, and I knew he was staring at my ass, but again, I didn't say anything. Goku continued rubbing my hips for a few more minutes, and then I felt him pull his hands away. I expected him to either move back down to my legs or move back up to my neck in back, but instead, he shocked me by where he put his hands next._

 _Goku Pov_

 _After I massaged Chichi's hips, my first thought was to continue up and rub her back again, but as I pulled my hands away so I could scoot up from resting on her thighs to straddling her waist, I suddenly had an idea. I placed my hands on her ass. I spread my hands out and used each hand to grip one of her ass cheeks. Fuck yes, they fit perfectly in my hands and they felt so good. I heard Chichi let out a gasp of surprise, and arousal._

 _"You've missed this haven't you?" I smirked leaning down whispering into her ear as she moaned and giggled_

 _'I could say the same' She smirked referring to my hard on poking from my boxers, I gave her ass a smack making her squeal and moan as I continued to massage it, using both hands to knead her ass cheeks. Once I had massaged her ass for about five minutes, I scooted up and began to massage her back again. Of course, I wanted to keep my hands on her ass, As I massaged her back and she sighed in relaxation, I decided to take another daring step. Climbing off her for a second, I quickly flipped her over so that she was lying on her back. She gasped a bit in surprise, but I just placed my fingers over her eyes, signalling for her to close them._

 _"Shh, I'm just gonna get your other side. Close your eyes and relax." I whispered_

 _As she_ _sighed and nodded, a smile gracing her beautiful face. I smiled as well, even though she couldn't see me, and before I climbed back onto her, I crawled back onto the couch, sitting by her feet as I rubbed the tops of her feet before sliding up to her ankles, rolling them in circles and relieving them of all the tension she gets from wearing those heels all day that, by the way, make her legs look endless. I slid my hands up the sides and front of her calves/shins, squeezing them lightly, and then I brought my hands back up to her thighs. I rubbed small circles in her thighs, working my way all the way around them and up to her cute pink thong. I skipped over her centre, even though I really wanted to massage that too, I figured I would try to come back to it later. I squeezed her hips again, loving how her skin felt between my fingers and imagining how amazing it would be if I gripped her like this while she rode my cock. God she was always such a tease, the way she shakes her hips when she walks and how her body glows when we're intimate. I could have her ride me all day, letting me take her as my own, because that's what she is, mine._

 _I slid my hands up her sides, bringing them back down to her stomach and kneading it lightly, not wanting to put too much pressure on her. I brought my hands up farther, where I massaged the fronts of her shoulders and neck, caressing her face with one hand as I did so, I pressed my lips onto hers as she moaned into it_

 _That was an amazing moment for me; her lips felt so good against mine, and they tasted like vanilla. I couldn't wait to kiss her again, she was always such a great kisser, so sweet and tender and having her body pressed against mine felt so good. As I massaged around her upper torso, I glanced down at her peaceful face before taking another big chance. As I massaged her, I brought my hands up and rested them on top of her 'D' cup breasts, squeezing them lightly between my hands as I massaged around her mounds and up to her nipples, which I stroked lightly with my thumbs._

 _Chichi_ _was definitely responding well to my ministrations, moaning and gasping and whimpering as I massaged her thoroughly, although she never objected to anything I did, so I continued. Her boobs felt so good between my hands, and I couldn't help myself as a small moan slipped out of mouth as well. Her relaxed face came up in a smile._

 _I continued to massage her for a few more minutes; rubbing everywhere from her breasts to her stomach down her hips and to her legs again. I flipped her back over and massaged over her backside, and at the moment I was gently kneading her perfect ass. We were both caught up in the moment, I needed to get out of these boxers and fast but I also knew I wanted to take my time with her, She was smirking at me, I knew that smirk, it was never a good sign._

 _'I hope you are aware…There's a full moon tonight' She said looking out the window as I did. I knew what she was up to_

 _'And?' I asked_

 _'Well, when there's a full moon, you're an animal, and I want that animal tonight, don't hold back Goku. Your wife wants to be fucked hard!' She demanded as I smirked looking kinda evil, she loved it._

 _"Then you wouldn't mind if I did…this," I said huskily. I rolled her over onto her back and then leaned over her, pressing my bare chest to her almost-bare chest as I bent my head down and pressed my lips lightly to hers, still soft and passionate. She immediately responded positively, wrapping her arms around my neck as we kissed, our kiss getting more heated and passionate by the second. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to moan and allow me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I pressed my tongue all around her hot little mouth, memorizing every inch of it and imagining what it would feel like when her lips were wrapped around my cock. That has always been one of my fantasies, actually, to have her suck my cock like a dirty bad girl. She was always a bad girl around me, always with her teasing and pleasing. Chichi moaned into my mouth, and I smiled as our tongues battled playfully, wrapping around each other's. As I began to need more air, I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. I rocked my hips against hers, trying to find some friction to ease my almost painful erection. She responded, thrusting her hips against mine as I dove in and nipped at her pulse point. I slid my hands from being by her face down to her front-hooking bra, quickly unclipping it. I sat up and she helped me shrug it off._

 _I stared in awe at Chichi's amazing boobs. They were cute, perky, tan, and the flesh looked so inviting to my mouth. I kissed her lips again and then quickly kissed down her neck before attaching my mouth to one of her breasts, my teeth scraping her nipple and causing her to groan. I took one of my hands and slid it down her stomach until I reached the small patch of silk that was covering her centre. I gently rubbed my finger back and forth across her slit through her panties, and her head threw back on the pillow as she almost screamed in pleasure._

 _"Oh fuck, Goku!" Chi moaned loudly. The sexy sounds she was making went straight to my dick, and as I lavished her boobs, I felt my dick throb. I sucked on her perfect pink nipples making her squirm beneath me as my hand rubbed her centre before inserting a finger into her making her call out my name. She opened her eyes and looked to my aching throbbing cock and Grabbed a hold of it, HARD._

 _"Fuck," I hissed in pleasure, and then I removed her hands. "On your knees," I commanded._

 _'Giving me orders now?' She smirked as I lifted her off the bed and made her kneel_

 _'You gotta problem with that?' I smirked pressing my fingers gently on her lips_

 _'No sir' she said sweetly_

 _'Show me how that mouth works' I ordered as she quickly did as told, Removing my boxers and stared at my throbbing dick as she smirked_

 _'Well someone's missed me'_

 _'Don't tease' I said groaning_

 _'Why? the mighty warrior don't like it?' She giggled_

 _'Don't make me comedown there'_

 _'Well you'll cum soon enough' She smirked quickly getting my gist and wrapping her hands around my 12 inch cock, stroking it._

 _I moaned as I slumped back into the couch, groaning and biting my lip as her wrapped her lips around the head of my cock. She ran her tongue across the tip of my member, licking up the precum I was dripping before moving her mouth up a bit on my cock, taking in about six inches before bobbing her head up and down, then taking in the rest of me! Trying her best to deep throat me._

 _"Mmmmmmm, Chiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I moaned loudly as she sped up her actions and I could feel the back of her throat hitting the tip of my cock! Chichi hummed around my cock, causing vibrations to run through my cock and push me to the edge of pleasure. As my dick began to twitch and I began to cum,_

 _'Ahh God Chichi!' I yelled, I felt my power increasing_

 _'Come on Goku, I know your close' She said sucking me off faster and deeper until…_

 _'Chichi! I'm gonna…! Oh Fuck!' I yelled as she moved her mouth from deep throating me to sucking on the head, pulling all of my cum into her mouth and swallowing it._

 _'Gotcha' she smirked_

 _'Oh you want me like this huh?' I asked as she rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around me jumping onto my torso wrapping her legs around me_

 _'I want you like this, Destroy me Son Goku' she whispered making me purr_

 _'You asked for this' I huskily groaned and in two seconds flat, I had grabbed my beautiful wife and pinned her under me._

 _"Someone's eager," she laughed softly._

 _'Your turn' I smirked_

 _Chichi pov_

 _My breathing got faster and heavier as his hands moved down my body caressing my smooth hips, I arched my lower back in frustration, he always teased me like this, then his hands moved to my wet centre making me gasp and throw my head back. He was always good with his hands and his mouth, especially in situations like this. His lips came into contact with my breasts making me moan out his name, I could feel the smirk emerging on his face as flicked my little pink nipples with his tongue and he began to move down, he ripped my underwear off my body spread my legs wide making me blush, he noticed._

 _'Are you blushing?' He smirked_

 _'You know I do when you do that' I giggled_

 _'Oh yeah, then what makes you scream?' He asked circling his thumb around my clit ever so gently as I moaned_

 _'You…your…mouth' I breathed hevily_

 _'Doing what?'_

 _'You know what!' I moaned_

 _'Remind me' He smirked kissing around my inner thighs as I began to get irritated by his teasing_

 _'Goku this isn't fair, Please just do me already'_

 _'Your not patient are you son chichi'_

 _'Please…..I want it now!'_

 _'You mean this?' He said and began to lick out my wet cavern completely devouring me inside out_

 _'AHHHH YES THAT THAT OH YES!' I screamed out, my toes curled resting on his back and I grabbed the sheets of the bed to pull and crease. I was pinned down I could barley move as his wet mouth ate its way around my centre. If this was heaven I never wanted to leave_

 _'Oh Goku yes right there don't stop!' I begged as his hands moved up to my chest and pinched and pulled on my breasts, his mouth continuing to pleasure me in ways I always dreamed! He was pushing me to the edge I could feel it, I felt it coming_

 _'Goku…..stop I'm gonna cum!' I yelled but he didn't listen he was getting faster and faster pushing me to my limit_

 _'GOKU AHH I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S TOO MUCH I'M GONNA CUM!' I screamed out and tried to break out of his hold but I couldn't! He wasn't backing down, He kept up his actions they were so fast and I got so sensitive it was crazy and I was screaming at the top of my lungs_

 _'GOKU PLEASE AHHH I'M CUMMING' I yelled as I did he still was eating me out, taking all of my juices into his mouth! I breathed heavily, legs shaking and Goosebumps all over my body, Sweat running down my fore head and a husband devouring my insides. He crawled back up to my lips and kissed me hard, I wrapped my hags around his waist, his hands caressing my thighs and I felt his hard erection close to my entrance._

 _"How do you want it?" He breathed. He was lying on top of me and I could feel his hardness pressed against my folds, just waiting to thrust into my pussy._

 _"How about every way, and very hard" I demanded_

 _"Son chichi, you are quite the little minx._

 _"Don't pretend you don't want this so fucking bad, just like I do. Fuck me hard baby!" I begged, lifting my hips up to try to encourage Goku to enter me. Goku pulled away slightly, just barely rubbing my slit, teasing me mercilessly. Obviously loved being in control._

 _"So fucking bad," He whispered into my ear, nibbling on its shell, "So fucking long." His mouth moved down to my jaw line, where he sucked on my pulse point, "So fucking much." Goku's voice had dropped at least an octave and a half and was very husky and sexy._

 _"Then have me," I whispered softly. He searched my eyes, looking for, I guess, any resistance or reluctance, and I felt him line his member up to thrust into hard and deep._

 _"Fuck," He cursed I leaned up slightly and pressed my lips to his._

 _"Take me Goku, Come on!" I whispered, and suddenly, I was screaming as Goku's huge dick thrust into me, filling me and stretching me to the maximum, but it felt so damn good._

 _"FUCK YES CHICHI!" Goku cursed, "Chi, you're so damn tight! Its like fucking a virgn every time!" He slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward, thrusting into me fast and deep._

 _"OH GOKU YEAH THAT'S IT!" I screamed, as Goku did this a few more times before setting into a nice, fast rhythm as he pounded into me mercilessly._

 _"Fuck…" Goku moaned in pleasure, "So tight," He brought a hand up and caressed my face, "My god Chichi you feel amazing."_

 _"So do you," I muttered before moaning loudly as Goku rolled his hips as he thrust in. "Shit Goku, do that again!" I cried out._

 _"This?" he smirked, repeating the action._

 _"Fuck yessssssssssssssssssssssss!" I hissed as he continued to roll his hips while thrusting into me, hitting deep inside me and brushing my g-spot with each thrust._

 _"Chichi, I-I'm gonna, gonna cum," Goku moaned huskily._

 _"Come with me babe ohhhhhh Fuuuuuck!," I screamed he took one of his hands down to where we were joined and harshly flicked my clit repeatedly. Soon, my whole body was shaking and convulsing, and I cried out loudly, "FUCK! I'm coming!" As my orgasm washed over me. It seemed like everything in me went blank; I couldn't think, feel, see, smell, taste, hear anything but him. And I never, EVER wanted that feeling to end. Goku felt my pussy clenching around his member, and suddenly, he was coming to, his dick twitching in me as he emptied himself inside me._

 _"Fuck," Goku groaned as he came_

 _'Oh my god that was amazing!' I moaned_

 _'Oh I'm not done with you yet' He smirked and lifted me of the bed and pinned me against the wall and inserted himself inside me again, making me scream out his name._

 _'Oh Yeah! Fuck me right there!' I screamed clawing my nails into his shoulder as he continued to pound me hard against the wall, his mouth came into contact with my nack making my mating scar a fresh coat of hickies, that part of my body was so sensitive even to the smallest of touches_

 _'So…..You missed me?' He smirked kissing around my earlobe as I giggled and moaned_

 _'Do you relly have to ask?' I asked, his hard cock still fucking its way inside me making me yell out, if gohan was here now, he'd think I was fighting to the death_

 _'Fuck you feel so good baby!' He grunted_

 _'I want you to do something!' I said still up againsty the wall as he slowed down_

 _'What?'_

 _'Super sayien'_

 _'Chichi! That could hurt you! I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, its bad enough there's a full moon tonight!' He said fucking me slowly_

 _'I don't care! I want all of it! I wanna be dealt with roughly! Please I know you want to too' I begged_

 _'Oh you asked for it!' He smirked as his speed increased and I could feel him powering up, suddenly there was this bright aura around him and my insides felt like they were being ripped in half! He felt huge inside me, and I know I felt tight to him! All I could do was scream as he did_

 _'OH MY GOD! YEAH THAT'S IT!' I yelled_

 _'Oh god I forgot how tight you were Chichi, Ahh!' He grunted grabbing onto my ass as my hands ran through his hair_

 _'Harder Goku! Give it to me Harder I want it Harder Please!' I begged resulting to him carrying me to kitchen table bending me over it and enter me from behind. I always loved this position. More entrance and he always gave me spanks_

 _'You like harder Chichi Huh?' He smirked spanking my ass hard making me scream_

 _'OH YEAH! I LOVE IT AHHHH GOD!' I yelled as he pulled out and pushed back in hard and so deep inside me, His movements got fster and as I was sure to cumming very soon, He pulled me up from my hair and bit down on my neck making me scream, He pushed me back down and grabbed my ass caressing the cheeks in his hands making me blush and squirm. His super sayine form felt amazing and I never wanted him to stop._

 _Goku Pov_

 _I had changed! I was a super sayien and I couldn't turn it off, I was afraid I was going to hurt her but from the looks of her, she wasn't. I kept fucking her in this position, she loved to be rough handled and I loved being in control over her! I increased my speed making my cock his spots she though she didn't have, this resulted to making her scream so loud I thought the next city could hear us. I was loosing control! I knew I was, with the full moon, super sayien form and a naked wife all going through my mind I lost it! I pulled her by her hair turned her over and placed her legs on my shoulder gaining more access into her_

 _'OH MY GOD! GOKU FUUUCK!' She scremed, I loved maing her screm, I mean she was good at being quiet too when we made love when gohan was in the house, but every now and agins I'd make her give me some screms which resulted to some slaps, not that I complained. I love it when she's rough, but even more when likes to be rough handled. She calls me and animal but so was she!_

 _'Oh God chichi Your so Tight!' I grunted fucking her harder and deeper as she tried to find something to grip_

 _'Oh God Goku I want more! I'm gonna cum!' She scremed as I pushed in her so harder and hered a SNAP!_

 _'What was that!?' I asked_

 _'AHHHHH MY RIBS!' She yelled! Holy shit I broke her ribs!'_

 _'CHICHI ARE YOU OKAY?' I Panicked_

 _'I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CUM!' She scremed as I obayed and pounded harder and harder, deeper and deeper, faster and faster pushing myself to the limit as well as her!_

 _'Oh God I'm close!' I yelled out_

 _'Cum inside me! I want it! Ahh Goku!' She yelled_

 _'Oh Kami I'm gonna cum!'_

 _'AHHHHHHHHHH GOKU!'_

 _AHHHHHHHHHH CHI!'_

 _The next morning (no pov)_

 _All over the house it was like a tornado had gone through it, the kitchen was torn up. Broken china on the floor, the bedroom was destroyed, ripped sheets, bedside tables knocked over and two lovers fast asleep in bed in eachother's arms. Goku was back in his original state and chichi rested peacefully on his chest, her eyes opened slowly and gazed at her slepping husband and smiled, she moved up to his cheek and gave it a small kiss, and enough to wake him up and look into her eyes_

 _'Hey you' He winked_

 _'hey you' She smiled_

 _'Oh my god chichi last night was…'_

 _'Heavenly'_

 _'Oh yes' He chuckled_

 _'Think we'll do it like that again any time soon?' She asked as he turned to her_

 _'How bout right now' He said_

 _'Ahh Goku naughty' She giggled as he got on top of her again but only for her to grab her side 'OWW!' She yelled_

 _'What's wrong?' He asked concerned_

 _'Oh I forgot, My ribs' She said as he felt around there_

 _'2 Of them are broken. Oh my god I'm so sorry chichi I didn't mean to…' He was cut off by her lips making contact with his_

 _'I'm okay, I just need a trip to the doctors and I'll be good as new.' She smiled as An idea popped into Goku's head, He jumped out of bed and thre on the bottom half of his clothes as chichi layed in bed_

 _'Where are you going?' She asked_

 _'I'll be right back' He said and disappeared out of sight making her gasp_

 _'Wha…how…..wha….?' She asked herself as Goku appered again in less than 20 seconds_

 _'There' He smiled_

 _'What was that? What diod you do?' she asked_

 _'Oh that was my instant transmission, It's a trick I leanred on this planet called yardrat. Its lie teleporting' He smiled_

 _'Ok but where did you go?'_

 _'To get you these' He said and held out his hand revealing 2 senzu beans_

 _'What are they?' she asked_

 _'Senzzu beans, When eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest; the effects are typically almost instantaneous for the recipient, your energy returns to your body and can heal your ribs' He explained_

 _'Ok, I guess I'll try' She said and consumed one as he consumed the other, chichi rose to her feet and felt around her rib cage, in an instant her ribs were healed! She could stand and she felt more energized_

 _'See? All better, now we better clean up this place, Gohan could be back soon' Goku said only to be stopped by chichi smirking_

 _'You have more energy, now so do i…' she winked_

 _'Yes…?' He smirked aware of where she was going with this_

 _'You have enough energy for another round, me on top this time' She said jumping into his arms_

 _'You're a bad girl son chichi'_

 _'And you son Goku are a bad influence on me' she giggled kissing him passionately as they collapsed on the bed giving into each other, his lips mover to her neck making her moan_

 _'I love you' He whispered_

 _' I love you more' She replied_

 _'Not possible' He smiled kissing her lips making love to her all over again._

…..

'Best…..Night….Ever' Chichi finished as the all the girls were sweating from the story, who would have known Goku could be so rough and passionate, Bulla and Marron were blushing like crazy from hearing such a story, pan felt so uncomfortable hearing such a tale about her grandparents, whereas Bulma, 18 Videl and launch were fanning themselves from the heat

'Wow! Okay, that was the best story by far!' Videl yelled

'Oh my god chichi, You are bad!' Bulma nudged her fried as she blushed

'I guess I am' She winked

 **'Gohan, book me in for some therapy later' Goten said feeling so scarred from such a story**

 **'I'll book it for both of us' Gohan said as Goku sat there looking smug**

 **'You really showed her a good time Goku' Krillen nudged his best friend**

 **'Yeah, I gotta admit that was the best time ever, I mean even when she was screaming out my name as I was…..' Goku was cut off**

 **'STOP STOP! ENOUGH PLEASE THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!' Goten and Gohan yelled as Goku blushed and laughed awkwardly at his sons**

 **'Well that's the last story' Chiaouzu said**

 **'I wonder what the're gonna talk about now' Uub wondered**

 **'Let's find out' Yamcha smirked and looked to the tv**

'Okay I gotta question, would you rather have sex with Tien….Or Yamcha' Bulma smirked as the girls wondered

'Well definalty tien for me, and not because he's my boyfriend its because he knows how to treat a girl' Launch sighed

'I'm gonna agree with Launch, Yamcha's kinda wimpy with girls' 18 laughed

'I'm gonna say Tien too, he sounds entertaining in the bedroom department' Pan blushed

'Me too, Tien defienalyt' Marron agreed

'I'm sayin g tien, I wanna see a guy like him in action' Bulla winked

''I agree, bet he can be so sexy' Videl giggled

 **'IS NOBODY PICKING ME!' Yamcha yelled**

 **'** Chichi…Yamcha or tien?' Bulma asked

'Oh defiantly Tien. You can't say no to a bod like that' Chichi joked as the girls laugh

'I gues not, I'd pick Tien too' Bulma smiled

'But you'be been with yamcha' Videl said

'Exactly I pick Tien!' Bulma laughed as the girls did

 **'I hate girls!' Yamcha huffed a the guys were laughed at him, even vegeta grinned from the humor**

'Okay I got one….Vegeta or Goku?' 18 asked as the girls thought

'Well I have to pick Goku, Can't chose my own father can i. Plus if how chichi described her story is true, who am I to say no?' Bulla giggled

'Ewwww B please! Well I pick Vegeta since I can't pick my own gran-pa, Besides, I bed Vegeta can rough handle me in any way he'd want' Pan teased

'Pan shut up' Bulla threw a pillow at her laughing 'What about you marron?'

'Hmmmmmm….Goku! I'd defiantly would not say no!'

'Well I'd pick Vegeta, his attitude is kinda like mine, so its gotta be rough' 18 smirked

'Videl?' Bulma looked to her

'I guess I'd pick Goku' Videl blushed

'You would pick your father in law?!' Launch asked

'I had a tiny crush on him when we first met, so yeah I've always wondered'

'Well I pick…a…a…ACHOO!' Launch sneezed to her blonde form

'You were saying?' Marron asked

'Oh defiantly Vegeta! He can rock me anytime' She smirked

'So chichi what about you? Goku or vegeta?' Bulla asked

'Well obviously Goku!' Chichi said

'Really? Your telling me you've never been curious about what would it be like with Vegeta?' Bulma asked as Chichi giggled

'Nah, Not my type. What about you Bulma? Are you saying you've been curious about Goku?' Chichi teased

'Oh hell now! I've known that idiot since he was a child! I like a manly guy who knows what I like' Bulma laughed

'Okay what shall we do now?' Pan asked

'OH I Know!' Bulma said getting up and turning on the tv

'What?' Launch asked

'This!' Bulma turned on the karaoke machine as the girls' eyes widened

'Oh no!' Marron whimpered

'Oh yes!'

'Please no mum!' Bulla begged

Oh yes honey'

'You can't make us' 18 crossed her arms

'Watch me'

'I'm not doing it' Chichi huffed

'Oh yes you are, we all are'

'Why!?' Videl asked

'Because its fun! Come on who's got a song?' Bulma held out the microphone as the girls looked at one another

'I'll go first'

 **And another chapter done! No more lemons now! Just some good music onwards, and don't worry the boys will be caught out…eventually! See you next time xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	4. Musical night

**A lot of singing in this one and a certain revelation ;) Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 4: Musical night**

The Karaoke was on, Bulma encouraged the girl to give it a go, they all looked at one another and shrugged

'I'll go first' Pan smiled and picked up the microphone and looked through the list to see a certain song she could sing however she couldn't find anything until Bulla and Marron interrupted

'Oh for kami's sake let us pick a song for you' Bulla said snatching the list and reads through the songs and smirked, she found one and pressed play for the song as everyone recognised the tune

'I am not singing this!' Pan laughed

'Oh come on Pan Honey you used to love singing this as a little girl' Videl giggled

'Yeah come on pan, who do you think of when you sing it' Marron smirked as Pan blushed

'You have a great voice let it out!' Bulla said as the girls cheered making Pan roll her easy as the song began

 _Carly Rae Jepsen – Call Me Maybe_

 _I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way_

 _I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way_

 _Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

 _Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

The girls were cheering as Pan was singing, Bulla and marron were dancing around singing along

 _You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still you're in my way_

 _I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way_

 _Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?_

 _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

 _Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

 _Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad_

 **The boys were watching and Gohan looked very impressed with his daughter's singing, she should be in a choir he thought!**

 **'Ahh great no I sound like my mother' He thought as Uub was just gazing at pan beautiful face, singing the song he had no idea she did so well on.**

 _It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

 _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

 _And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

 _Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad_

 _Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me maybe_

The girls cheered as Pan cockingly took a bow and drank her wine

'Anyone wanna challenge my vocal chords?' She asked as the others looked at one another, until Marron spoke

'Ooh I know! Lets play a game, we each sing a song, but it has to be the first we think of when we think about our mate' Marron said as the girls nodded in agreement

'In that case….I've got the perfect song' Bulma smirked and grabbed the microphone

'Mom! You don't sing!' Bulla laughed

'Oh don't I?' She smirked

'Okay what's your muse' 18 asked as Bulma pressed the play button and cleared her throat

 _Hot n Cold by Katy Perry_

 _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

 _And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

 _I should know  
That you're no good for me_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

The girls though this was a perfect song to describe A certain sayien prince, Launch and Videl shaked their hips to the music as 18 and Chichi sang as back up vocals

 _We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery_

 _Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring_

 _I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

 _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

 _You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down._

'Yes Mom! That was great!' Bulla high fived her mother as the girls cheered

 **'Hey mom is pretty good right dad? Dad?' Trunks looked to his father who was frowning at such a song**

 **'What does she mean by 'You're hot then you're cold?' He asked annoyed as Trunks and the boys started laughing**

 **'I think that's a question for her dad' Trunks said wiping the tears form his eyes from the laughter only to be shutted up by his dad**

'So who's next?' Videl asked

'Mom, you should go next!' Marron smiled as 18 scoffed

'Yeah nice try'

'No seriously I remember a certain song you were singing last week and you said it reminded you of dad' Marron said as Bulma looked over

'Too scared 18?' She thought that would do the trick

'Oh yeah? Watch me!' 18 Said and took the microphone from her hands and played her song

 _I'm Outta Love Anastacia_

 _Now baby come on  
Don't claim that love you never let me feel  
I shoulda known  
'Cause you brought nothin' real  
C'mon be a man about it you won't die  
I ain't got no more tears to cry and I can't take this no more  
You now I gotta let you go and you know_

 _I'm outta love set me free and let me out this misery  
Just show me the way to get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
Said I'm outta love can't you see  
Baby that you gotta set me free, I'm outta love_

 _Said how many times  
Have I tried to turn this love around  
But every time you just let me down  
C'mon be a man about it you'll survive  
I'm sure that you can work this out all right  
Tell me yesterday did you know  
I'd be the one to let you go and you know_

 _By this point all the girls were sing to the song, as marron got up on the coffee table and swayed her hips and shoulders to the song_

 _I'm outta love set me free and let me out this misery  
Show me the way to get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
Said I'm outta love can't you see  
Baby that you gotta set me free, I'm outta love_

 _Let me get over you  
The way you gotten over me too  
Seems like my time has come and now I'm movin' on  
I'll be stronger_

 _I'm outta love set me free and let me out this misery  
Show me the way to get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me_

 _I'm outta love set me free and let me out this misery  
Show me the way to get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me_

 _Said I'm outta love can't you see  
Baby that you gotta set me free, I'm outta love_

 _I'm outta love set me free and let me out this misery  
Show me the way to get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love set me free_

'Whoop Whoop!' The girls applauded 18's talent as she dropped the mic in a sassy tone

'Atta girl 18! Not bad at all' Bulma smiled

'Well who's next…..honey?' 18 handed the mic to her daughter

'Oh mum I don't know…' Marron blushed

'Ahh come on Marron, I remember a specific song you sing about trunks' Pan smirked

'I wanna hear it!' Launch giggled

'Me too!' Videl nodded

'Remember marron, make it sexy' Pan winked

'Alright, you asked for it' She smirked and pulled the ponytail out of her hair letting it flow as the music began she gave her hair a flip

 _Toxic by Britney Spears_

 _Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling_

 _There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it_

 _Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

 _Oh,  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Pan and Bulla were singing along and dancing with eachother as Marron danced on the coffee table like a crazy sexy party girl, totally unaware she had spies watching her

 **'Damn baby' Uub smirked**

 **'Nice ass' Goten nudged**

 **'I'm so in love right now!' Trunks smirked**

 **'And she's talking about you pal' Yamcha gave him a nudge**

 **'She is so Grounded!' Krillen huffed**

 **'Quiet! Let the pretty lady sing' Roshi drooled**

 _It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

 _Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

 _Oh,  
Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With the taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

She gave her hair a finale flip as the girls cheered as she got of the table and put her hair back in

'That was good but I still hate that you were talking about my brother' Bulla shivered

'Don't be such a baby' Marron laughed

'Okay who's next?' Pan asked turning to her mother who just laughed

'Please don't make me' Videl blushed

'Oh come on Videl you have such a beautiful voice

'Yeah surley you have a song for Gohan' Bulma agreed

'Well I guess I have one'

'Well take your place on the stage' Bulla pushed her on as Videl found her song and threw the mic into her hands

'Go on Mum!'

'Whooo Videl!' Launch smiled

 _One Last Time by Ariana Grande_

 _I was a liar  
I gave into the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

'Oh I love this song!' Launch smiled

'Right? I remember her singing this on her wedding day' Chichi agreed

'She used to sing to me when I was a baby' Pan added

'Go Videl Whoooo' 18 cheered

 _I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Can't you forgive me  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should have been more careful (come on)_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you baby_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest, hey  
Now stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it, hey  
'Cause I don't wanna be without you_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah_

 _One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 **'And that's My wife!' Gohan cheered as the guys clapped**

 **'Wow she's really good!' Trunks smiled**

 **'Not bad' Tien nodded**

 **'I want a pillow fight right about now!' Roshi was getting frustrated!**

'Next up please' Videl said handing the mic to anyone 'How bout you chichi?' She asked

'Oh no I can't sing, forget it' Chichi laughed

'Oh come on we're all doing it' Videl smiled

'No way! I can't sing!' She said as Bulma turned to Launch sitting quietly

'Oh no Bulma I could sneeze anytime' She quivered

'Great so it's a duet' 18 joked

'Come on Launch there has to be a sing that makes you think of Tien' Marron smiled as Launch blushed

'Well I guess there's one song that reminds me of him' She blushed

'Well let's hear then' Chichi smiled

'Oh alright I guess I could give it a try' Launch took the mic and found her song and started shaking her hips to the beat

 _Ooh La La by Britney Spears_

 _You don't have to look like a movie star  
Ooh I think you're good just the way you are  
Tell me if you could would you up and run away, with me?_

 _You don't have to roll like a millionaire  
Baby I would go with you anywhere  
We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

'AHHHHH….AHHHHH…..ACHOO' She sneezed during the song as she turned to her feisty blonde

'Keep Going!' Pan danced

 _You know can nobody get down like us  
We don't f**k 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you got_

'AHHHH…CHOOO!' She sneezed again and turned to her raven self blushing but still singing

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

'Launch continued to sing as the young girls danced around together swaying to the beat

 _You don't have to wear no designer clothes  
Just as long as we're dancing on the floor  
Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

'AHHHH….CHOOO!' She sneezed again and went to her blonde form but still continued to sing

 _You know can nobody get down like us  
We don't f**k 'till we get enough_

 _C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you got_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye_

 _'AHHHHHHCHOO!' She sneezed again to her raven haired self and danced around the room singing and smiling_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Baby come with me and be my ooh la la  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

'WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!' The girls cheered as she gave a little curtsey

'Now that's a duet!' Bulma giggled

'Thanks guys' Launch smiled and sat down

'Who's next?' Videl asked

'I vote Bulla!' Pan put her hand up

'No I don't sing!'

'Oh please don't lie you always sing and you have such a great voice' Bulma smiled

'Come on Bulla!' Marron nudged her Bff

'I hate you all' Bulla rolled her eyes and laughed

'You know you want to' Chichi smirked

'I guess Goten is worth one song' Bulla joked

 **'Hey!' Goten frowned**

 **'She can't sing! Right dad?' Trunks asked**

 **'How should I know Boy?!' Vegeta huffed**

 **'Well we're about to find out' Krillen said**

'Ladies, Get ready to hear a pro' Bulla smirked as the music started

 _Everytime We Touch by Cascada_

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams_

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

'Yes Bulla! Sing That Song!' Marron danced with Pan as Bulla jumped on the coffee table and twirled to the beat of the song

'Wow she's really good!' Videl smiled

'Of course she's my baby girl' Bulma laughed

'Well she's very talented' Chichi agreed

 _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

'That's My Baby!' Bulma cheered as the girls whooped and Bulla took a bow and jumped off the coffee table

'Okay Chichi Your up!' Bulma smirked

'Oh no You don't your not making me sing!' Chichi laughed

'Oh come on Grandma You have got to sing.' Pan smiled

'No, I told you I can't.'

'But you would have so much fun.' Launch smiled

'And you have a really nice voice.' Videl added

'When have you heard me sing?' Chichi asked

'All the time, when you're cooking.' Videl smiled

'What?'

'Yeah, you're always singing: "Yummy", "yummy", "yummy" I've got love in my tummy' Pan laughed

'Yeah, I do rock that one.' Chichi giggled

'Isn't there just a little part of you that wants to get up there? Just a little?' 18 asked

'But I don't even know what I would sing.' Chichi sighed

'Well what's the first son you think of when you think of Goku' Bulma asked

'Well…..I guess there is one' Chichi smiled

'Well let's hear it!' Marron smiled as Bulla handed her the microphone

'I don't know…..'

'Oh come on! Chichi! Chichi! Chichi! Chichi! Chichi Chichi! Chichi!' The girls started cheering

'Alright here goes' She said and played the song

 _How Deep Is Your Love by Lea Michelle_

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I want to feel you in my arms again_

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show_

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

 _How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

The song was so slow and moving it made the girls listen to the words carefully, Bulla sat on her mothers lap resting her head on her shoulder, 18 Had Marron wrap her arms around her shoulders swaying to the music, Videl and launch swayed to the music smiling as Chichi sat down and Had pan come sit on her lap listening to the song

 _I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall_

 _And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show_

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

 _How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la_

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show_

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

 _How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOO WOOP WOOP! The girls cheered for Chichi's beautiful singing voice as chichi blushed and laughed

 **'Wow! I forgot how beautiful her voice was' Goku sighed**

 **'I remember she used to sing to me when I had nighmares' Gohan smiled**

 **'Me too, she awlways had a soohing singing voice' Goten nodded**

 **'Safe to say all of them are gifted' Oolong said**

 **'Yeah they all really care about you guys' Chiaotzu smiled**

 **'You think?' Tien asked**

 **'I think your right Chiaotzu.' Trunks smiled**

'Well that was fun' Marron smiled

'Yeah I wonder How trunks would react if he heard you sing Marron?' Pan asked

'Oh I dunno, Probably pin me to the bed given the chance' Marron smirked knowing it would annoy Bulla

'Ewww shut up!' Bulla frowned

'Oh yeah and how would he begin?' Pan ignored Bulla teasing her

'Well he'd trace his hand up my thigh….OW!' Next thing Marron knew she was walked by a pillow

'Enough!' Bulla smirked as Pan looked to Marron and smirked, she grabbed a pillow and gave her a whack

'Take that princess' Pan smirked as Bulla got back up and hit her. Next thing they knew the 3 young adults started a pillow fight

'So childish' 18 laughed

'Think fast!' Bulma grabbed a pillow and hit 18 with it

'BULMA!'

'Come at me!'

'Take this!' Videl hit Bulma

'Gotcha Videl!' Launch hit her as a feather landed on her nose as she sneezed to her blonds form 'Oh now this is gonna be fun' She smirked but then got whacked by Chichi

'Think fast launch' Chichi smirked but then got hit by Pan, All the girls began their own pillow fight, Pleasing a certain pervvy old man

 **I've died and gone to heaven!' He drooled**

 **'Get them all in their underwear and we hit a gold mine!' Oolong said staring at the TV**

Now Pan, Bulla, Chichi and Launch were against and Marron, Videl, Bulma and 18 as they glared at each other, Pan standing on stacked desks and chairs, Marron standing the couch bed. Videl hides behind four pillows, Bulla is on the floor crouching by a tipped-over desk with stacks of papers in front of her. 18 stood on the coffee table with Bulma next to her as Chichi and launch were in fron of pan ready to attack

'Marron, your chilly reign of terror has finally come to an end.' Pan acted out

'Mwa Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh as I did just now.' Marron smirked

Pan cocks a pillow like a gun and then fires herself across the room at Marron, swinging the pillow at her. Marron jumps out of the way, knocking into the stacked desks and chairs.

She gets to her feet and Pan stands across from her, both in fighting stances. Videl activates a vertical glyph and 18 jumps up from the bed and uses it to propel herself at Pan. She throws two pillows directly at her. pan is knocked into the bookshelves on the wall, prompting Bull to leap up and fire two pillows at Marron.

Chichi dodges the pillows and the second one heads straight for 18. It hits her right in the face and 18 is knocked out onto her butt.

Videl leaps out and then looks around in confusion.

'Huh?

Bulla's team rapidly fires pillow after pillow at Videl and whack Marron out along with Bulma who tried to dodge but failed, Videl however dodges them all, appearing in different places around the room. Chuckling, she taunts Bull every time with a wink or a combo of a wink and sticking out her tongue. Bull rages and, instead of a pillow, she orders the girls to tacle her down which works.

Pan groans, causing Bulla to gasp and run to her side. While Pan lies on her back, pillow under her head and hands folded on her chest, Bull cries out.0

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She was so young!' Bulla acting as though she's dying

' B! (cough) Avenge... me...' Pan whispered as she jerks her arm out, clutches her neck, and finally falls back as though dead. Bulla chuckled softly and then out of the corner f her eye, she saw a red light flashing on her bookshelf.

'Hey Pan, What's that?' She pointed as Pan sat up and looked

'I don't know' She said

 **'Uhh ohh!' Oolong whimpered**

'Bulla moved the book out of the way and saw it was a CCTV Camera. There was a label on it saying who it belonged to. Bulla's fists began to Clench and her face turned bright red as did Pan's

'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!' Bulla screamed as Bulma ran over to her

'Honey what's wrong?!' Bulma asked as Bulla pointed to the camera as Bulma picked it up and read _'Property of Master Roshi'_ Bulma face began to go read as did the other girls

'The boys…..' Marron whimpered

'Said that they had plans…' Videl added

'Roshi…Camera!...' Launch held herself

'They were watching….' Pan grew angry

'And listening!...' Bulla added

'I'm Gonna kill em!...'18 Frowned

'Their still Watching…..' Chichi said as Bulma held the cemera to her face as the guys were looking into her angry eyes

 **'Why did you say it was you camera Idiot!?' Vegeta yelled**

 **'I Didn't think it mattered!' Roshi whimpered**

 **'We're all gonna die!' Krillen said**

 **'Maybe their not that angry' Goku said in his awkward stance**

 **'I doubt that Goku' Tien frowned**

 **''Nice knowing you all' Trunks said**

 **'Protect me from your mom buddy' Goten said hiding behind the couch**

 **'Goku Get us outta here!' Yamcha said**

 **'Yeah Let Roshi take the blame' Uub said**

 **'Why me?!' Roshi panicked**

 **'This was your idea in the first place old man!' Piccolo yelled**

 **'You wanted to spy on them!' Vegeta argued**

 **'Yeah and it was your camera!' Trunks added**

 **'You all wanted this too! Your just as bad as me!'**

'Hello Boys' Bulma called sweetly from the tv

 **'I don't trust that voice' Goku said**

 **'No one does' Oolong added**

'Well me and the girls hope you enjoyed the show but now we have a request, If you don't get your sorry asses BACK TO CAPSULE CORP RIGHT NOW, THEN NO DRAGON ALIVE WILL BE ABLE TO FIX WHAT WE DO TO YOU!' Bulma yelled to the tv making the boys' skin crawl as Chichi grabbed the camera

'Goku! Istant transmission you and all the Boys over here….RIGHT NOW!' Chichi was mad!

'Guys, I can't argue with her when she's that angry, we gotta do as she says!' Goku said

'Nice knowing ya'll' Uub said as the boys grabbed a hold of Goku as Goku teleported them to capsule corp face to face with 8 very angry women

'Your all dead!' Bulma frowned

 **Their all in trouble now! Let me know whatcha think xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	5. Revenge tastes so sweet

**Well I've had fun writing this story but I'm afraid we have reached the final Chapter, Hope you guys enjoy this because the Girls finely get some vengeance. Hope you all like it, Happy reading ;)**

 **Chapter 5: Revenge tastes so sweet**

The boys arrived at the capsule corp and all couldn't help feel terrified of the angry faces of their partners. Some looking angry, some look hurt and some look enraged.

'OK….so funny story…' Roshi laughed nervously

'You give us one good reason we shouldn't have you all Obliterated?!' Bulma yelled

'It was his idea!' Goten pointed at roshi

'TATTLE TAIL!'

'It doesn't matter Goten, you still participated in it! I can't believe you'd want to spy on me!' Bulla said

'On all of us!' Marron agreed

'Look we're really sorry!' Trunks said

'How can we ever trust you after this?!' Pan yelled

'Krillen I had no idea you could stoop so low' 18 frowned

'Nor you Gohan! I can't believe you violate my privacy like that! And your daughter's!' Videl yelled as gohan lowered his head in shame

'Look none of us meant any harm…right guys?' Krillen said

'Yeah! Pan! Baby I'm really sorry!' Uub pleaded with his girl

'Videl, Pan, I promise I will never violate your privacies again! Believe me…..I've heard enough for one lifetime' Gohan agreed

'I think you guys are overreacting' Tien said calm as a cucumber

'How can you say that Tien! You're making me really angry!' Launch yelled pulling out her gun

'The tricolps is right! So we eavesdropped on conversations! You would probably do the same to us given the chance!' Vegeta crossed his arms

'I am this close….to calling the dragon to kick you back into space' Bulma warned her sayien husband

'Maybe we should all keep it cool guys, we don't want anyone getting physical' Goku said

'I could understand Roshi, I could understand Oolong, and Yamcha, and Krillen, Hell maybe those teenage boys there! But you! I can never understand why you would want to participate in this Goku. You may have lost the trust of every woman in this room! And that goes to all of you!' Chichi said calm but sad. Geez did the boys feel guilty now

'Hey look girls, we're really sorry about this' Yamcha said lowering his head

'We didn't mean to hurt your feelings' Chiaotzu agreed

'I suppose I should apologize….' Piccolo crossed her arms not looking at them in the eyes

'It was just a little fun…' Oolong said as the girls looked to him angrily

'You know what else is fun? PIG ROASTS!' 18 Yelled about to chase him but Bulma held her back

'Now hold on 18, This may work to our favour' Bulma smirked

'What do you mean?' she asked

'What do you say we get our own back?' Bulma whispered as 18 smirked

'What do you have in mind?' 18 asked

'GIRLS! HUDDLE UP!' Bulma yelled as the girls formed a huddle whispering to each other as the boys looked confused

'What are they conspiring?' Uub asked

'I don't know but it can't be good!' Trunks whimpered

'I hope Bulla forgives me!' Goten said sadly

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH' The girls began to laugh and break from the huddle looking at the boys…..smirking

'Okay boys, we are willing to forgive you all, but on some conditions' Marron smirked

'What conditions?' oolong asked

'Well…Oolong, Chiaoutzu, Yamaha, Piccolo and Roshi, You are all going to do house work in our houses' Chichi smirked

'Every day' Pan

'One house' Videl added

'for each month!' Launch ended as their jaws dropped

'That's 5 months of work!' Ymacha complained

'the beginning of next month, you start at my house' Bulma smirked

'Then you move on to mine' Videl continued

'Then you scrub the floors at ours' Launch smirked

'Then mine' Chichi agreed

'Then ours' 18 said

'There's no way I am doing any of that!' Piccolo refused as Bulma and Chichi looked at one another

'Okay piccolo…..then I guess you can just join our partners on their punishments' Bumla smirked as his eyes widened

'I dread to think what that'll be! Fine I'll do the stupid chores!' Piccolo huffed

'Good! You're all gonna have so much fun!' 18 smirked

'Do we get some sort of compromise?' Chiaoutzu asked

'Oh yes. If you do the work, then we won't make a terrible wish on you from the dragon' Pan smirked

'That's a compromise!?' Oolong snapped

'Well compared to what we were think…..yes' Bulla gave them a death glare as they whimpered

'We accept!' Roshi quivered as the all took a seat leaving the girls to handle their spouses, boyfriends and partners'

'So what's gonna happen to us?' Tien asked

'Oh we have an idea for you guys' bulla smirks

'And what will that be….?' Trunks asks nervously

'well, you watched us perform from our hearts…..' Videl smiled

'Singing a song about how we feel about you…..'Launch smirked

'Oh no….!' Goten panicked

'And now your going to the same for us!' Bulma finished

'NO WAY!' They all yelled

'So help me kami boys you don't participate then we can always make you do it if we call upon the dragon, so you may as well do it willingly' chichi argued as the boys looked at one another and whimpered

'One song?' Trunks asked

'Just one, and if it impressed your partner, and if she forgives you, we all forgive you' Pan said

'There is no way you are making me sing some blasted tune!' Vegeta yelled

'You know darling I thought you would be like this so I'll give you a choice' Bulma said as he turned to look at her 'Either you sing a song that represents your love for me…..or I burn the bunny costume' She smirked making the girls laugh and Vegeta's eyes widen and his cheeks red!

'I…YOU…..HOW….?!' Vegeta growled

'Your choice darling' Bulma smirked

'FINE!' Vegeta huffed as Goku went to chichi whispering in her ear

'If I do this you won't get rid of that bikini armour?' He asked as she rolled eyes

'We shall see' She said as he laughed nervously

'Okay boys! Who's first?' Launch asked as the boys looked at one another and shrugged

'I'm not afraid! I'll go first!' Uub said picking up the mic as the girls cheered and Pan sitting in the middle

'Okay pan, I'm sorry I made you doubt me…..but this will make it up to you' He winked at her as the music started to play

 _One Step Closer by Shane Harper_

 _Woahhh ohh, hey hey  
Listen  
I can't keep chasing you around  
All of this running just bringing me down  
Its got me down  
Every time I look at you the angels sing  
I hope you hear them too  
Ohhhhhhhh, oh  
I hope you here them too  
Got me feeling hypnotized  
And girl it makes me feel alive  
Heeyyyy yeahhh_

 _I'd climb the highest mountain  
And I'd sail across the sea  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly to the moon  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you_

 _Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby  
The sky is falling down  
Well baby are you down, down, down, down_

 _I could wait forever and a day  
Just to have you look my way (just look my way)  
Look my way yeah_

 _It's in every little thing I do  
'cause baby I do it all for you  
Heeyyy yeahhh_

 _I'd climb the highest mountain  
And I'd sail across the sea  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly to the moon  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you_

 _I will write you a million love songs  
Just to hear you sing  
Baby for you I'd do anything_

 _I'd fight superman  
Just to hold your hand  
I have to get one step closer to you_

 _And now your in my arms  
I knew it from the start  
That I'd never break your heart  
If this ain't love then nothing else is  
I'd do anything for just one kiss_

 _I'd climb the highest mountain  
I'd sail across the sea  
For you I'd do anything  
I'd plan a picnic on the moon  
Just for me and you (x2)_

In that moment of the song he lifted Pan into his arms as she giggled and danced with him as the girls cheered for him, for a young lad who came from nothing he had a remarkable voice!even the guys wer pretty impressed

 _I will write you a million love songs  
Just to hear you sing  
Baby for you I'd do everything_

 _Yeah, I'd fight superman  
Just to hold your hand  
Have to get one step closer to you_

 _Ooohhh, yeahhhh_

 _Just to get one step closer to you_

He ends the song by picking up a rose from a nearby vase and and hands I to pan who smiles hard and blushing! She jumps into his arms and hugs him tight

'Does this mean you forgive me?'

'Of course it does you goof!' Pan kissed his cheek and they both sat down

'Who's next?' Videl asked as the guys looked to Krillen

'Please no!' He begged

'Come on Krillen it won't be bad! Just woo your woman, cause I fear on what the alternative punishment will be!' Trunks whimpered

'But….But…I can't sing!' Krillen whimpered

'Sure you can it's not that hard, come on you gotta do it!...for 18' Yamcha encouraged him

'I…I guess'

'You can do it Krillen!' Goten encouraged him

'Yeah I'm sure 18 will love the song you picked for her!' Gohan agreed

'Come just sing already!' Piccolo huffed

'All right Fine! But I'm gonna need something!' Krillen said and walked over to the grand piano and sat down confusing everyone!

'Krillen do you even play?!' Bulma asked

'Your about to find out. 18, I'm sorry for letting you down, you and Marron are my whole world and I hope this makes up for my mistake!' He smiled at her receiving a small one back as he began to play a familiar tune

 _Your Song by Elton John_

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
 _I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_  
 _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
 _Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_  
 _But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_  
 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
 _You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

18 felt her anger melt away as her husband played that tune, the girls were swaying softly to the music as 18 went and sat on the piano with him listening to him play this beautiful song.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Krillen ended the song beautifully receive a soft kiss from 18 as the others awed, 18 smiled hard at her tiny husband as he lifted off the ground, he may have been small, but he was strong!

'You're a fool…but you're my fool' she smiled as he blushed and they sat down

'2 down…6 to go' Bulla smirked

'I gotta say Krillen that was really impressive' Chichi smiled

'Thanks!' He said

'Yeah the piano was a nice touch' Bulla smiled

'Okay so who's next?' Videl asked as the boys looked at trunks who's eyes grew wide

'Oh come on don't make me go next!' Trunks said

'Buddy you can do this! Just look her in the eye and sing how you feel!' Uub whispered to him

'She won't like it!'

'Sure she will, You gotta think she's worth it' Goten said as Trunks looked at her, Of course she was worth it!

'He's a coward, not good enough for our daughter!' Krillen said

'Krillen…shut up and let her decide that' 18 rolled her eyes

'Well Trunks…..gotta song for me?' Marron asked smirking but seductively, trunks could never resist that face, as he put on his brave face and picked up the mic

'For you Marron…..I'll sing a thousand…because you're my girl, and I hope you know how much you mean to me….Hit it!' He ordered as the music began

 _Stitches by Shawn Mendes_

 _I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

The girls were all dancing to the beat and whooping to trunks, especially as he started to break dance around Marron's chair making her laugh and blush, she was really impressed with him. Goten and Uub cheered him on as Trunks swayed to the music.

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches_

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH' Marron jumped into her boyfriends arms and kissed him hard!

'Glad you liked it!' Trunk said straddling her winking

'Your kidding right? It was amazing!'

'Anything for you baby'

'You think you can dance like that later?' she smirked

'Only if you dance like you did' he flirted receiving a hard kiss from her

'OKAY BREAK IT UP!' Krillen ordered as they rolled their eyes laughing and sat down.

'Okay Vegeta you're up Next!' Goku laughed as the prince looked confused

'Why am I going next?!' Vegeta snapped

'Does it matter?' Goten asked as Vegeta sent him a death glare

'So help me Boy I will eliminate you!' Vegeta huffed

'What's the matter Vegeta…..you scared?' 18 teased making the girls laugh as Vegeta snatched the mic from his son and looked to his wife

'Anything you would like to say?' Bulma asked smirking

'Be grateful I'm doing this! And it's only because I want to see you in that bunny outfit!' Vegeta said as the girls giggled and Bulma blushing

'Dad Seriously?!' Trunks and Bulla gagged

'Let Me Finish Brats! Because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege to know and love, and someone who loves me in return.' No one had ever heard Vegeta say something so meaningful, not even Bulma, But her mouth was kept shut when his music began to play…

 _Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback_

 _This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

 _Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like deja vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Everyone was Gob smacked! No one had ever heard him sing! Not even Bulma! It was incredible! She never wanted this moment to go away!

 _You can't give up  
When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me._

 _Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

 _Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

'WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!' The girls cheered as Bulma smiled at her husband who just huffed and sat down, but only to have Bulma come sit on his lap

'you've earned tonight' she whispered as he smirked and kissed her

'Well? Who's next?' bulla asks as the guys look to Tien

'Why me?' he asks

'Does it matter?!' Goten huffs

'Does to me!'

'Come on Tien I know you can sing really well' Chiaoutzu said

'Not now chiaoutzu!' Tien huffed

'But its true, you even once told me a song that reminds you of launch, she'll like it I'm sure!'

'Yeah Chiaoutzu's right! You'll be great buddy !' Goku said

'He's too scared!' Vegeta smirked

'There's a difference between cowardice and refusement!' Tien snapped

'Oh come on Tien don't be such a baby!' Krillen said

'Yeah come on buddy I'm sure you'll be great!' Yamcha said

'UGH Fine! Ahem…..I guess I'm sorry for any mistrust I may given to you all, especially you Launch, you're the last person I ever want to let down, both your sides I'd hate to disappoint.' He said as a familiar tune played

 _Love the Way You Lie / Not Afraid by J Rice_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's all right  
Because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's all right because I love the way you lie  
I Love the way you lie_

 _That ain't the whole story  
I've been stuck with jobs no one else, would take before me  
Cuz I had to  
Debt was going up  
1-800 numbers started to blow me up  
I knew I had to make it  
Without music in my life I'm naked and homeless  
So if I'm down and hurt_

 _Are you Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's all right  
Because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry (I'm not afraid to take a stand)  
That's all right because I love the way you lie (Everybody come take my hand)  
I Love the way you lie_

 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you love the way you lie_

 _Lately I've been dealin with haters  
And people sayin I'll never make it  
But I'll just use it as fuel to my heart  
To keep it beatin  
No I'll never be the reason I'm not succeeding  
Or will I ever sell out or settle less than I'm needin  
Cuz I've been there before and I can be there again  
If I don't work for more it'll happen again  
And if I'm down and hurt_

 _Are you Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's all right  
Because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry (I'm not afraid to take a stand)  
That's all right because I love the way you lie (Everybody come take my hand)  
I Love the way you lie_

 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road...  
Yeah I love the way you lie_

 _Uhh_

 _I'm not afraid not afraid not afraid not afraid_

 _Just let me burn_

'Whoooooooo Tien!' The girls cheered as the guys clapped as Launch walked up to him

'So?' he asked

'Well i…ah….ahhhhh…ACHOO!' She sneezed and her raven beauty form returned

'you were saying?' He chuckled

'Oh Tien It was beautiful! I'm so lucky to have you' She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. As the others awed for their cuteness.

'Well, It looks like its just the son boys left' Bulma smirked

'Come on…who's next?' Marron giggled as Goku, Gohan and goten looked at one another

'Dad youu go!' Goten said

'Actually I'd like to go last, I want to leave it last…please boys, if not for me then for your mother' Goku told them both as they looked to eachother and sighed and nodded.

'Well then I guess I'll go next' Gohan said and sat by the piano.

'Dad? Do you play?' Pan asked

'I didn't know that!' Goku said

'Well, mum had me practice when I was a kid when I wasn't studying'

'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Piccolo mumbled

'Okay here it goes…Videl I'm so sorry for spying on you tonight, that was wrong of me. I hope you can find it in generous heart to forgive me, Because I don't know what I'd do with myself if you didn't.' He smiled as he began to play the piano

 _All of Me by John Legend_

 _What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

The girls had small tears in their eyes the way he sang this song as Videl walked over to the piano as he looked up at her beautiful eyes, smiling and still playing.

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

'Nice work Son!' Goku clapped as Gohan smiled and receiveing a kiss form Videl!

'That was amazing sweetheart!' Videl kissed her man

'Aww thank honey' He said lifting her up and sat her on his lap

'Okay looks like there's two left, who's going next' Piccolo asked as Goku and Goten looked at one another

'You go Goten!' Goku said

'No way dad! You go!' Goten huffed

'Okay fine we'll rock paper scissors it!' Goku said as the other rolled their eyes

'Okay'

'Ready…'

'Rock…..'

'Paper….'

'Scissors….'

'HA…..!'

'Yeah! I did it!' Goku cheered as he had paper and Goten had rock!

'Fair enough' Goten said and grabbed the mic and grabbed Bulla's hand and sat her in the middle of everyone, Bulla still looked upset with him but he was about to change that

'Yey! Goten!' The others cheered

'Thanks you guys…..well Bulla, First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, the last thing ever want to do is to make you not trust me! Beace I love you! And everytime I hear this certain song, I t makes me thin k of you…so I hope you like it' He said as the music started to play

 _She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen she  
Had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her, she  
Always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up  
At your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along yeah  
My heart is full, and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want yeah_

The guys started waving their arm in the air as Bulla sat and listened to the beautiful lyrics that came out of her love's mouth! He truly had a gift and dare she say it made her love him even more the way he was looking at her as he sang.

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she  
Falls_

 _Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _Please don't try so hard to say good-bye  
I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

'That…..was…..Beautiful!' Marron sighed

'Mine was better' Trunks mumbled receiving a nudge from her, Bulla rose to her feet and came inches away form Goten's face

'So….am I forgiven?' He asked as she slapped him hard across the face

'OOOOOOOOOOOO' the others reacted

'What was that for?!' He asked

'That was for spying on me!' She said

'Oh come on I said I was….' He was cut off when she pulled him to her lips as the others awed, Vegeta wanted to punch his lights out but was sat back down by his wife.

'And that was for the sweetest song ever!' She cried as he kissed her back and they sat down, leaving only one man standing,….Goku!

'Well Buddy…I guess you're the only one left' Krillen said

'I guess so' Goku laughed nervously as Chichi looked down at her feet

'Well come on Kakarot, surely your not going o pull out form such a difficult task' Vegeta mocked

'Of course not! I Just…..need chichi to be here with me!' Goku said and offered his hand to his wife who looked confused

'What are you doing?' She asked

'Chichi, I know I've annoyed you, maybe even made you lose trust in me. But please know that I am so sorry for tonight, this was supposed to be a women's get together and I can speak for every man here that we were wrong to spy' He said as the others nodded in agreement 'Well maybe some of us feel guilty' Goku looked to Roshi and oolong 'but I hope you know how much you mean to me an know that every time I think of this particular tune, you're the only person that comes into my mind' He smiled and with that the music began.

 _You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins_

 _Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

Some of the girls were showing small tears as the boys looked so impressed with Goku's singing abilities, Goku pulled Chichi into his arms as they slow danced to the music as Goku still sang the song into her ears, Chichi couldn't help but smile and shed small tears.

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always_

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!' The others cheered as Goku gazed into his wife's eyes

'Am I forgiven?' He asked as she kissed him with love and passion and pulled away smiling

'Of course you are, as If I could ever stay angry with you you big lug!' She sighed as he pulled her in for a hug.

'I love you son chichi' He smiled

'And I love you Son Goku' She sighed kissing him again as the others awed at the cuteness.

'Did I earn you wearing the bikini tonight?' He whispered as she giggled

'You defiantly have…along with other things' She replied

'I look forward to it'

'I should hope so' she giggled kissing his cheek

'Well I guess we can safely say all the guys are forgiven!' Bulma smiled as the others cheered

'Well since this was supposed to be a girls night….' Marron said

'But it didn't pull through like we thought' Pan giggled

'Let's turn this into a party!' Bulla cheered as did the others and turned up the music as they all started to dance, except for Vegeta who slouched on the couch with Tien and piccolo.

'Well I can safely put oolong, this girls night was WORTH IT! Hehehe' Roshi said until he recived a smack from behind his head

'Creep!' 18 huffed

'Hey why don't…..' He tried to talk but received another hit….this time from Pan

'Perv!' She huffed

'Now look here….' A hit from Launch

'Bastard!'

'will you….' A whack from Marron

'Weirdo!'

'Stop hitting…..' A punch from videl

'Jackass!'

'I'm getting dizzy…' He recived and other hit from Bulla

'Twat!'

'I can't feel my head…..' A slap from Bulma

'Cretin!'

'I'm going down…..!' He mumbled before being given a punch from chichi

'Wanker!'

'Yep…..Going down' Roshi fell to the floor knocked out as oolong watched

'Oh yeah, best girls night ever!' He said as the girls were now looking at him, they all cracked nucked and wer smirked making him wimper

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' He yelled running away!

'Get him!' They yelled as the boys laughed. Yep Truly a girls night to never forget.

….

Everyone had gone home after a few more hours, except trunks who went with Marron To Kame house to be with her. He took off his clothes to be wearing nothing but hi gray bottom Pj's as Marron wore a light pink robe as she brushed her hair in front of a mirror.

'So…..you think that song was worthy to your ears' Trunks winked as he and Marron got into bed, Trunks went to Kame house to spend the night with her, Krillen had no idea!

'Hmmm, well let's see…it was a good song choice…..'

'Keep talking'

'It was charming….' Marron whispered

'I like what you're saying'

'The dance moves were….Sexy'

'Keep it up' He looked smug

'But flat'

'Yeah….wait what? What do you mean flat?! I was fine!'

'I'm kidding you goof!' She giggled

'Well good! Cause I thought you were amazing and don't get me started on your dancing' he smirked as she stood up from the beg removing her robe to show off her purple lingerie dancing like a stripper above him

'You mean this dancing' She smirked seductively making him crave her more

'You really know how to tease me you bad girl!' He pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her hard

'I think we both know what I am….my love' She smiled as they began to kiss passionately as he flipped her under him and began to pleasure her.

…..

In the upstairs bedroom was Krillen and 18 who were also getting ready for bed, Krillen couldn't get the idea of what his daughter had been doing and experiencing out of his mind whereas 18 saw thi mere over reaction and funnily quite cute.

'She's too young to be doing that stuff! I'm her father, its my job she makes wise decisions with her life!' Krillen said as 18 put on her night bra and matching underwear

'You can't make her make every decision that you want her to do, that would be unfair to her, besides…at least she's done it out of love' 18 said as his face grew soft

'I…..I guess…'

'Plus nothing's stopping you from kicking him out of your daughter's bedroom right now'

'HE'S WHAT?!' Krillen snapped

'Krillen come on! I know you knew he was here, you can sense his energy. You like him really, he's good for her, he loves her'

'*sigh* She's growing up honey, our little girl is growing up' Krillen sighed

'She'll always be our little girl, besides you shouldn't worry about that right now'

'I shouldn't?' He asked

'No you should be worried about how you are going to make it up to me?' 18 raised a brow

'Well I could to a lot of things…..let's see…I can do breakfast in bed, buy you jewels…..'

'How bout we start with something we'll both enjoy' 18 smirked and removed the covers from the bed showing off her toned body making him drool'

'You read my mind' He smirked and pounced making her laugh and kissed her with love and passion

….

Meanwhile, Tien and Launch were also getting ready for bed, Tien removed his uniform and threw on some dark green boxers as Launch put on her knee length cotton yellow night dress and placed her raven hair in a bow

'I thought you were very talented tonight Tien' She smiled as she climbed into bed

'Thank you, but please don't expect that to happen a lot' Tien blushed

'Oh of course not, but you deserved something for what happened, there are something I would wish only my friends to know, I need that kind release once in a while'

'I understand, and I promise, whatever scam master roshi or oolong come up with next time I will want no part of it'

'Should hope so, otherwise you'll have to face my other self'

'Yeah and we both know what she would probably do' Tien chuckled

'I love you' She sighed as he kissed her softly

'I love you too Launch, and I promise I will not betray your trust again' he smiled

'I'm glad to hear that. Now are you gonna climb into bed or do I have to sneeze and my other side force you down' She joked as he rolled his eyes

'I think I can get in there willingly' He smirked as he pinned her down kissing her neck making her giggle and moan

'Oh Tien…Ah…Ah…AHCOO!' Launch sneezed as her fiery blonde form appeared as Tien smiled again

'Well don't stop on my behalf' she smirked

'I wouldn't dream of it' He replied and kissed her hard….all going down hill form there.

…

Back at main land, Videl had just thrown on her white sleep bra and matching skirt as she brushed her hair sitting at her dresser. Gohan threw off his clothes and was removing the covers from the bed

'Did you mother actually make you make you play the piano when you were younger?' She asked giggling as he turned to her

'She thought I could gain a new talent other than fighting' he replied

'Well I'm glad she did, it was beautiful darling' She smiled and rose from her dresser and walked over to him

'Listen Videl, I'm really sorry about listening in on yours and pan's evening, trust there were some things I did not wish to know about our little girl' He sighed

'She's not a little girl any more; she's all grown up, and in love. And you should be happy Its with someone like Uub, he's strong, handsome, and loyal to a fault to her. Just like how you are to me' She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist

'I guess, but she'll always be our little girl, in our hearts.'

'Of course'

'But let's not talk about that for now, How bout we discuss on how I am supposed to convince you to take off that nightwear' He smirked as she blushed

'You know the guys see you as such a shy boy, But I don't! I see and animal in You son Gohan' She replied making him sit on the bed as she stood in front of him

'Don't pretend you don't like it'

'Well I don't like it! I love it! The way you take control of me….' She said as she removed her bra making him feel hard in his boxers

'You such a tease Videl' He said pulling her onto his lap'

'Does that please you?' She asks

'Oh you have no idea' He said and brought her down on the bed craving some intimate time with his love.

….

In pan's room Uub and pan were already in bed and were just snuggled up with each other, enjoying being in each other's arms and feeling warm and safe.

'*sigh* can you believe tonight? It was crazy' Uub chuckled as did pan'

'It was a great evening, although you still shouldn't have participated in that spying business.' Pan scolded

'I know I'm sorry baby, I won't ever do something like that again'

'I have a better idea, just don't participate in anything Roshi or oolong comes up with' she giggled

'That's a deal' He smiled

'Okay well good night' she smiled and turned her back to him, he looked her from behind as she wore a long jersey shirt that hardly cover her bum. And she wore a dark blue thong, her ass was screaming in his face as he felt himself go hard

'Are you teasing me?' He asked

'What do you mean?' she asked

'How do you expect me go to sleep when that ass is clearly saying something else?' He smirked as she blushed hard but played along

'And what do you have in mind?' She whispered as he turned her to face him stroking her bare legs

'I think…..you know what I want'

'Why would I know?'

'Because you want the same thing naughty girl' He sai beginning to remover her shirt

'Well I suppose….sleep can wait' she giggle and got on hop of him beginning an intense make out session as he spanks her bum making her squeal.

'Oh yeah it can' he said turning off the light letting the night run its course,

…

Back at capsule corp, Goten had decided to spend the night with Bulla, who was at the moment in the bathroom as he wore dark boxers and a vest top. He was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom but it had been 15 minutes already

'Look B, if your still annoyed with me about tonight, I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll take you out, I'll plead, I'll beg, Hell I'll buy you a diamond ring if I have to…..; He blabbed on not realising that Bulla had come out of the bathroom just leaning against the wall watching him go on and on and on

'Are you finished?' She asked

'Oh your done areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!' His jaw dropped as he saw his gorgeous girl wearing a sexy red Full Calais lace corset with suspender straps, she swayed her hips against the wall as he gulped hard

'So, you wanna dance?' she said sliding down the door way as he tried to contain his excitement.

'Uhhhhh…what if your dad comes In here?' He said trying not to panic

'Does my face look like I care baby?' She smirked licking her lips seductively

'I….Ummm…You…Oh mama…!' He fell at her knees as she lifted his chin up to look at him

'So give me one reason I should let you take me tonight, after all…..you did spy on me' she asked seductively

'I'll marry you' He said as her eyes grew wide

'What?'

'Well…I've been thinking about it for a while, and I know your 17 but there's no harm in just getting engaged…..right?' He asked

'No I suppose not….' She said slowly

'Soooooooooooo?' He asked as she smiled

'YES!' She squealed as he rose to his feet and lifted her into his arms and kissed her hard pinning her against the wall and he tried to loosen her corset!

'You are so beautiful!' He said between kissing her neck then pealed her off the wall and pinned to the bed

'Take me now!' She begged as he got the corset off and gazed down and her sexy toned body

'Oh with pleasure!' He smirked and made love to his forever mate.

…..

Meanwhile In Bulma and Vegeta's room, Vegeta was in bed already as Bulma put on a dark light blue night dress and brushed her hair.

'Woman will you just get to bed already?!' Vegeta snapped

'I don't think you're in a position to snap at me prince! After all you offended a lot of the girls tonight, listening in on their private stories, honestly!' Bulma snapped back

'I made it up to you didn't I?! And don't ever expect me to do it again!' Vegeta huffed

'But you were so good!'

'I only did it for one purpose!...speaking of which….' He looked at her seductively as she knew what he wanted, she picked up a bag from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

'I'll be right back' She smirked and closed the door

10 minutes later Bulma walked through the door as Vegeta smirk grew wider; of course Bulma did some adjustments to the outfit to make it more appealing to her lover's taste,

The costume has six pieces: the black headband with black rabbit ears was still intact the white shirt collar and red bowtie were removed and she wore a black choker instead. the black leotard was cut in half to show off her middle half and of course the white cotton tail was still around, she did not wear the pair of blue tights, Only her red high heels with ankle-straps. She gave a twirl to Vegeta as he gazed at his sexy little bunny

'Does this please you…..my lord?' She asked seductively as he pulled her on top of him7

'You woman…are a very…..very…very bad Bunny' He said and spanked her making her gasp with pleasure

'What are you going to do about it?'

'Just watch me….and enjoy me' He said and pinned her down hard

'Yes sire' She giggled as he kissed her hard and making very clear that he was craving her body ever since her saw her in that bunny costume, Bulma couldn't help but feel she was grateful the costume was saved

'Does this make up for my behaviour?' He said nipping at her making scar making her moan louder; the way she moaned was music to his ears.

'Oh yes Vegeta it does!' She moaned as he began to move forward with the night.

….

And finally far over the mountains was The small little hut to where Goku and Chichi were already in the middle of making out with one another! Chichi wore armoured bikini for him just like she promised as she lay on top of Goku who wore dark red boxers grazing his wife's bare legs with his big strong hands. He cherished these moments with her

'Mmmmmm….So…..Am…..I…..forgiven..?' He asked between kisses as she moaned in his mouth

'do….you…really…..have….to….ask…?' She replied as he pulled away for a moment and looked her in the eye

'I just hat the thought og letting you down chichi' He said

'You could never let me down, sure you annoy me sometime but you never let me down…..besides This was mainly Roshi so your forgiven, otherwise I wouldn't have thrown this one now would i?' She smirked as he gazed t her large chest looking sexy in that bikini

'I thought I'd never see it again' he replied

'Well the best warrior in the worls always deserves a treat'

'Well then, as sexy as it is attached to you, I'd love to see it…unattached' He smirked

'Son Goku!' She giggled

'Please?' He begged

'And give me one good reason I should grant your wish' She smirked as he sat up as she still sat on his lap

'Because I know what you want as well'

'You're a terrible sayien son Goku' she teased

'And you Son chichi, know what I want to see' He said as she nodded and removed the top half of her bikini and threw it to the floor as he gazed, feeling her making her moan out his name.

'I can help but love this feeling' She moaned

'I can't help but feel your girls night was worth it for this!' He said slipping out of his boxers as she took off the bottom half of her bikini

'I dare say your right' she replied as he lay her on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his shoulders

'Tell me what you want princess' He whispered teasing her as he normally does

'You know what I want son Goku' She replied

'Oh I think I do' He smirked and inserted himself into her making love through the night.

That girls night sure was worth it for everyone, secrets were shared, music was played and love was all around, the evening turned out well, for both girls and boys. It was truly a girls night to remember.

 **The end**

 **And that's it! Hope you've enjoyed this story, but don't fret more story ideas are flowing in my mind, Please let me know what you think, love all my fans! You rule! xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
